How We Met
by Geeky godess
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Jacpb Platt are moving to fork with their mother, Esme Platt. They meet and maybe fall in love with their neighbors: Carlisle Cullen and his sons, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, and his daughter, Micha.
1. Vampires with human kids? Wat can happen

Disclaimer: I only own the characters of Micha, Maddi, Jason, Allyson, and Josh. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. The songs our owned by VARIOUS ARTISTS.

EPOV

''Mom? Why Forks,'' my oldest daughter Rosalie complained on our new home.

''Yeah mom. Thiis is a fashion graveyard,'' Alice agreed,

''Shut up,'' Jacob, my son sighed.

''Haha you just got served,'' Bella laughed.

I had adopted my girls and my son.

Roalie was 17. She had pale skin, and long blond hair that was curled at the ends and stopped at her waist. She had big brown eyes, and a full figure. She was about 5'6.

Alice was my second oldest daughter. She was pale as well, with big blue eyes and a short bbob of spiky black hair. She was about 4'8. She had a full figure. She is 17.

Bella is my youngest daughter. She has long, waist-length, wavy brown is about 5'3. She has pale skin, and big brown doe eyes. She has a full-fugre as well, and she is 17.

Jacob is my momma's boy. He is sixteen. He has shoet but orderly black hair, russet skin, and he is 6'2. He has big browneyes.

my name is Esme Platt. I am 190 years old looking like 32. I am a vampire.I have a full figure. I also have long, waistlength, wavy caramel hair.I have pale skin, and I am 5'3. I am an interior decorator, and I love my job. We have just moved to Forks, Washington.

''I am not in the mood for it,'' I sighed as we began to take our boxes in.

CPOV

My sons and daughter where helping me do yardwork.

Emmett was my oldest. He was 17, I guess a girl would say he is..I don't know. Ripped. He had short black hair, pale skin, and green eyes. He was about 6'3

Jasper was my second oldest. He was seventeen as well. He was tall, lean, and pale. He had bloond hair, and blue eyes. He was 5'9.

Edward was my youngest son. He was 17, 5'9, lean, and he had green eyes and bronze hair, He is pale.

They where all my birth children. I am a vampire. Their mother ran away with another man when they where babies so they do not remember her.

''Daddy,'' I heard a voice ask, breaking me from my reverie.

I looked down and smiled at my 16 year old angel, my daughter.

Her name wa Micha. I adopted her when she was a baby. She was about 5'3, and I was a little worried about her figure, which was starting to turn into curves as she grew up. She has russet skin, and she is Cherokee Indian, or Native American as she prefers. She has long, waist-length black hair that was straight, i dark brown eyes, and dimples on her cheeks when she smiled.

''Yeah, hon,'' I asked.

''We got neighbors,'' he smiled before pointing across the street.

I looked and saw the most beautiful woman. Pale...curves...flawless with caramel hair.

''Hey,'' I called across the street and watched as he turned around.

EPOV-

''Hey,'' I smiled before running over tho him.

''I am Carlisle,'' he introduced while shaking my hand.

''I am Esme,'' I smiled.

''I'm Emmett,'' a tall boy with black hair smiled.

''I'm Jasper,'' the boy with blonde hair said.

''Edward,'' the boy with the bronze hair said with a smile.

''Im Micha,'' a girl with long black hair smiled.

''So...do you have any kids,'' Carlisle asked with a smile.

''Yeah,'' I behan,''three daughters.''

I saw Micha's face fall slightly.

''And one son,'' I smiled as she did.

''How old,'' Edward asked.

I was about to awnser when I heard a loud crash from my house.

''I have got to go before they kill eachother..um...bye,'' I sighed before running back across the street.

THE NEXT DAY-

EDWARD'SPOV

It was the first day of school. And I was finally a senior!!!

I got up and dressed in a dark blue buttoned up longsleeved shirt, the same that Emmett and Jasper had on, except there'ss was red and green.

Micha, my little sister for all intents and purpose, had her hair in a ponytail, a pink polo, and khaki slacks on with pink converses. She had mascara and lipgloss, considering Carlisle would not let her wear much ele a far as makeup goes.

''Hey, sis'' I said as I sat next to her.

''Hey, bro,'' she smiled as she ate her pancakes.

Truth be told, I was worried. About her. She had grown into a young woman, and my school was full of pervs, like Mike Newton.

I was gonna protect my little sis.

BPOV-

I woke up and washed up right after Alice and Rosalie. I was wearing: a white v neck tishirt with

ruffled short sleeves. My hair was in a ponytail, and I had on black skinny legs and black leather boots.

Alice was wearing: a ruffled pink mini skirt, a black camisole, a hot pink pleather jaket, and pink boots. Her hair was spiked out in it's usual bob, and she had a hot pink headband.

Rosalie was wearing green jeans, a black top, black converses, and a green vest. Her hair was down in waves.

Jacob was simple, throwing on some Reeboks, a black t shirt and blue jeans.

After breakfast, we got in the Volvo and drove away.

AT SCHOOL-

RPOV

I was sitting in Health when a girl walked in. She had russet skin and long black hair, She sat next to me..

''Hi, I'm Micha,'' she smiled.

''I'm Rosalie,'' I smiled back at her.

She faced forward ad did not say anything else as she took notes.

APOV-

I walked in and saw a boy with bronze hair. He was someone I think that Bella would like. I sat next to him.

''Hi! I am Alice Platt,'' I smiled.

''Hey, I'm Edward Cullen,'' he smiled.

BPOV-

''Hey, I'm Emmett,'' this boy with mucles and black hair said.

''Hey, I'm Isabella. But iif you are nice you will call me Bella,'' I smiled shyly.

''Alright...Bella,'' he laughed.

Jacob'sPOV-

I was sittting there in class, already ored out of my mind.

''Hi. I'm Jasper,'' this lean boy with blond hair said.

''Jacib,'' I said before shaking his hand.

LUNCH TIME-

I was eating with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Then I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She had russet skin, long black hair, and a perfect smile. And she was eating with my sisters.

EPOV-

I just saw the most beautiful girl in the world: pale skin, brown doe eyes, and wavy brown hair: gorgeous. I was going to make her mine. All I wanted to do was kiss her perfect lips. She looked so sweet and loving and kind.

JPOV-

Who knew that pixies where so cute? She was pale, and and had a short bob of spiky black hair...she was gorgeous. And I wanted to kiss her. She was perfect..even if I did not know her name. I would find out though. I had to.

EPOV-

That blond hirl was seriously hot!! She was absolutely beautiful!! I wanted to make out with her, and I intend to make sure that I am the only one that does.


	2. Hello!

MPOV-

I just saw the cutet boy in the world!! Russet skin, and black hair! OMG!!!

APOV-

As I danced to Geography, I saw the cutest boy with blond hair!!! OMIGOSH!!!

BPOV-

A bronze haired green-eyed god!!!!!!!

RPOV-

Well I am in love!!! I just saw the cutest, buffest, awesomest boy in the whole world!!!! SO CUTE!!!!!!!!

''Hi, I'm Emmett,'' he smiled before sliding into the seat next to me.

''I'm Rosalie,'' I flirted,'' I just moved here from Alaska.''

''Cool,'' he smiled.

OMG I'M IN LOVE!!!!!!!

APOV-

''Hi, Im Alice,'' I smiled as I took a seat next to the boy with the blond hair,''Wh'at is your name.''

''I'm Jasper. It is a pleasure to meet you,'' he smiled.

OMG!!!!!

MPOV-

I was sitting in my chair, doodling away in my notebook.

''Hi, I'm Jacob. Can I sit her,'' I heard a voice say.

''Um...yeah,'' I said, looking up.

omigawd.

''My name is Micha Cullen,'' I smiled sexil. Or at least I tried to.

BPOV-

''Hello. I am Edward Cullen. What' your name,'' he asked as he slid into the seat next to me.

''I'm B-B-Bekka. I mean Bella!'' I blushed.

He laughed. What an amazing song.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I OWN MICHA STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND CHARACTERS


	3. Would you like to go on a date with me?

I only own Micha...And that was my disclaimer!!!!!!!

Jacob's POV-

''Hey, Micha.'' I smiled as I walked up to her at her locker.

She looked extremely beautiful...wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. I loved whatever she wore. I don't know how I could be whipped by this one girl so badly!!

''Hey, Jacob,'' she smiled.

''I was wondering if you would want to go out on a date with me,'' I asked,

''I-I...sure,'' she said,'' but I have to ask my Daddy first.''

''I understand,'' I said with a smile before she handed me her number on a slip of paper.

Micha Cullen

1-212-6678-9803;

''Gret...I'll call you later,'' I smiled before kissing her hand.

EMPOV-

''Rosalie..do you wanna go out with me,'' I asked.

''Sure,'' she smiled sexily.

''Really,'' I asked, shocked.

''Yeah. You seem like a fun guy,'' she smiled before closing her locker and handin me a piece of paper

Rosalie Platt

1-212-345-6789

EPOV-

''Bella,would you like to go see a movie with me,'' I asked.

''Um..sure..Edward,'' she said as she blusehd a beautiful pink.

''Thank you,'' I smiled before kissing her hand.

She handed me a piece of paper

Bella Swan

1-212-345-6789

''I'll call you later,'' I smiled before heading off to class.

JPOV-

I watched as Alice danced over to me. She looked adorable...as always.

''Hi, Jasper,'' she smiled.

''Hi,Alice.I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me,'' I asked nervously.

''Okay,'' she smiled.

She handed me a iece of paper that had her number on it.

AllPOV-

YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THAT NIGHT-

MPOV- I went and layed across my bed and screamed into my pillow. I had a date with Jacob Black! If my daddy said yes..

Daddy heard me and came running into my room at vampire speed.

''Micha, what's wrong,'' he asked.

''Nothing,'' I smiled at him.

''Then why did you scream,'' he asked, puzzled.

''Daddy...can I go on a date with Jacob Black,'' I asked.

I sat in my pink bed in my pink, black and white, Paris-themed room.

Please, please, please say yes.

I stared at my daddy for a few minutes while he mulled over his awnser.

Please say yes, Please say yes!

I sat and patiiently awaited daddy's awnser to my question.


	4. Dates Heart Break And Jacob is what!

Disclaimer: I only own Micha and Dana Wilson belongs to PoseidonsJacobBlackObbsesedid....Thanks for the review. Maybe Tomorrow belongs to the Jackson 5 and Motown. Tik Tok belongs to Ke$a, and Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer! 3

* * *

MPOV-

''No,'' Daddy said.

''Why not,'' I whined.

''You are too young, Micha,'' he sighed.

''Oh come on! You let Edward, Jasper,and Emmett go out when they where 14,'' I whimpered to him.

''Micha Maria Monica Cullen...that is all you and I have to say..good night,'' he said before slamming my door shut.

''Cut the cord, dad,'' I said before crying myself to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY-

''Your dad is so lame,'' my best friend Dana said.

Dana Genevieve Wilson was my nest friend. She was 17, and had russet skin. She had straight, shoulder-length, black hair, neat bangs, and big brown eyes. She was about 5'4. She has been my mest friend ever since kindergarten.

Today, we matched: We had on white camisoles, and blue jen capris. We also had on peach button up cardigans, but we turned them around so that now they where buttoned in the back. Our silky, long, black hair where in long, single French braids, and we had on peach flip flops. And purple berets.

''I know! He is so so lame! It's one little date! It is not like I'm gonna run away with the guy,'' I sighed as I ate my pizza.

''Tell him you are going out with Jacob no matter what,'' she smirked.

I could do that. I would do that. How hard could it be?

RPOV-

''So you can pick me up at seven,'' I told Emmett as I closed my locker.

Today I was wearing: blue jean capris, a pink V-neck t-shirt, and pink converses. My hair hung o\in natural waves, and I had on no make up...unless you count lip gloss and mascara.

''Great. See youtonight at eight,'' he smiled before kissing my cheek.

It's official! I am the luckiest girl in the world. I have a date with Emmett. James. Cullen!!!!! There is no girl that is as lucky as I am!!!

BPOV-

I ran into class so I would not be late. Which was a complete waste of energy because we had a sub that did not give a crap if we where late.

''Hey. Bella,'' Edward Cullen smiled as I sat next to him in the stool.

I looked cute today. I had on: blue jeans, a white, V- neck t-shirt that said ''Save Me From The Pixie''

''Hey,'' I smiled,'' so we didn't get to finish up our phone convo the other day.''

I faked a pout.

He laughed.

''Well I was wondering if you'd want to go see The Last Song with me,'' he smiled.

And it took all I had not to grab his face and start making out with him in the middle of the freakin' class room.

''Bella? Bella? Bella,'' I heard a voice asked, pulling me from my reverie.

''Yah,'' I asked as I looked up to see Edward looking at me curiously.

Gosh, he was gonna think I was a freak. A loser. A dork!

Okay...all of those are true...but only when I give in to Rosalie and Alice and let them play Bella Barbie.

''Sure,'' I smiled as I tried to be sexy and flirty.

I twirled a few locks of my curly, chestnut hair. I batted my eye lashes.

And I probably looked completely moronic, because I felt like an idiot!!!

APOV-

I danced up to Jasper and kissed his cheek.

''Yes, I'll go see Fury Vengeance with you,'' I smiled.

I had on: black skinny leg jean capris, a lime green, V-neck tee, and a matching black vest. I also had on really cute black, peep-toe pumps, and my hair was in it's usual, short, spiky black bob...but it had a skinny green head band in it.

''Great. I'll pick you up at seven thirty,'' he smiled before kissing my pale cheek.

''Okay. I'll see you later,'' I smiled before I turned to dance my way down the hall to gym.

MPOV-

Jacob had been acting weird. I mean..I knew that he had a temper sometimes....but what he said today took the cake.

Flashback to right after lunch:

''I'm sorry, Jacob. I can't go out with you,'' I said as I met him at his locker.

He slammed it shut and turned to face me.

''Oh. I see how it is,'' Jacob nodded.

''So you understand,'' I asked, relieved.

''Yeah. I understand that little miss Cullen over here thinks she's too good for me.''

That hurt me more than if I'd been slapped.

''I do not think that,'' I told him.

''Then why would you give me fake hope like that? Take my hope and crush it,'' he spat at me.

''I-I...it is not my fault,'' whispered.

''Ugh. Just don't talk to me,'' he said before walking out of the double doors at the school and walking into the parking lot.

I grabbed my own belongings and walked home, not caring that is was raining.

The first thing I did was grab my guitar and start strumming away

I don't know how many stars there are  
Up in the heavenly sky  
I only know my heaven it's here on earth  
Each time you look into my eyes  
The way you do, baby  
Thank you, thank you, baby

My beautiful bird you have flown away  
I held you too tight I can see  
You're all I need to get by  
No one else could make me cry  
The way you do, baby

You are the book that I read each day  
You are the song that I sing  
Gonna sing it to you  
You are the four seasons of my life  
But maybe tomorrow  
You'll change your mind, boy

Maybe tomorrow  
You'll come back to my arms, boy

You're all I need to get by  
No one else could make me cry  
The way you do, baby

You are the book that I read each day  
You are the song that I sing  
Gonna sing it to you  
You are the four seasons of my life  
But maybe tomorrow  
You'll change your mind, boy  
Maybe tomorrow  
You'll come back to my arms

You are the book that I read each day  
You are the song that I sing  
You are the four seasons of my life  
But maybe tomorrow  
You'll change your mind, boy  
Maybe tomorrow  
You'll come back to my arms

Baby I need you  
Listen to me boy

I sat there for a minute as it sank in that after a few months I was already in love with Jacob...and he hated me now. I had to find a way to show him how I really felt.

And I was so deep in thought that it gave me a fright when my phone rang.

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

I leaped out of my bed and grabbed the phone.

''Hello,'' I asked.

''Micha? This is Esme,'' Esme said on the other end.

''Umm..Hi Esme. What's up,'' I asked worriedly.

Had she called to tell me off for breaking her son's heart? Was she furious at me? Did she think I was a horrid monster?

''It's Jacob,'' she said distressed.

No. No. Not my Jacob. Please...

''Micha? Micha,'' she asked as I had not responded for a minute or so.

''Esme,'' I croaked.,'' what happened to my Jacob?''

''He's in the hospital.''


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I own Micha. Okay I am so sorry that I have't update in like forever but I had to deal with my best friend. Billy Joel owns Longest Time, Ke$ha owns tik tok, Disney owns Dance with me.

* * *

APOV-

I was out on my date with Jasper. And I knew Jacob was in the hospital but I also knee wold be fine and why he would be okay.

I was wearing: a white tank top, a mint green hoodie that was short-sleeved, a pair of blue jean capris, and green peep toe heels. My hair was in two short pigtails.

''You look beautiful,'' Jasper said as I walked into the restaurant with him.

''Thanks...you look hot,'' I smiled.

He was taking me to a karaoke bar...omg!

;;You wanna go first,'' Jasper asked as he signed us in,''or should I?''

''I'll go,'' I smiled.

He signed us in and we made our way to the table.

Okay so all of the people that went ahead of me...sucked. Except this one girl that sang the climb....

And then iy was my turn.

I went on stage and opened my mouth and....

Ke$ha aka Kesha with Tick Tock

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back  
I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite Cd's  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

[CHORUS]  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

[Chorus]  
Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us -  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You gotta that sound  
Yea, you got me  
DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Get your hands up  
Put your hands up

No, the party don't start until I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

And when I was done, I received booming applause and I also received a small, chaste kiss from Jasper at my seat.

Woah!

RPOV-

Emmett had decided to take me to a Jonas Brothers concert...OMG!! Best date ever!

I was sitting in my seat, rocking out to Love Bug!

''This song is dedicated to Rosalie Platt,'' Nick said into the mic.

Hottie say what now?

Called you for the first time yesterday  
I finally found the missing part of me  
I felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say

Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(I can't get you outta my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again

I kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?  
Now I'm

Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again  
Oh! Lovebug again

''Thank you Emmett I can't believe you did that for me,'' I squealed

''How'd you know it was me,'' he asked with a smile playing around his perfect lips.

''I just did,'' I smirked, and I even added a wink.

BPOV-

I wanted to run. Why had I let Edward do this? Take me dancing?

But I had agreed. And now I was wearing a black, spagetthi strapped, floor-length dress with a slit in the slide that went to my waist, black strapped heels.

And he ooked marvelous in dress slacks and a baby blue button up shirt...and black dance shoes.

''You look beautiful, Bella,'' he smiled as he pulled me into his arms.

I blushed, of course.

''Are you ready,'' he asked.

''No, now let's get my torturing ovver with,'' I grumbled, and he laughed.

''Pay, now just follow my lead,'' he murmured into my ear.

And as we moved together in the wonderful dance w ball tengo, I flt like I was on top of the world and I was actually doing pretty good...wow!

Edward-Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold

Bella-Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream

Both-Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it  
stop, no

Edward-Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be (ooh yeah)  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on the clouds  
If I could, I'd never come back down (no no)  
Baby just keep on groovin' groovin'

Bella-As time fades away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream

Both-Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no  
Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente

Edward-Dance with me

Bella-(I'm dancing with you)

Edward-For this moment in time

Bella-(My dreams have come true)

Edward-My darling just dance with me

Both-If only one night  
Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente

When we where done..I was in a dip and his face was close to mine....and he gently brought his face to mine...

''You are an amazing dancer,'' he smiled before kissing my head.

''Yes you are,'' I smirked.

''Are you ready,'' he asked.

''Yes,'' I said.

That was the best date I have ever been on.

MPOV-

Dana dropped me off at the hospital, and I promptly made my way to his room, ignoring the nurse who was currently screaming her had off at me.

He looked so heart-wrenchingly awful as I gazed at his unconscious form. He was my angel, and I could not help but think that it was all my fault he was in this predicament. I know that he will blame me as well when he wakes up.

If he wakes up.

No. I refuse to think that my beloved Jacob will be taken from me.

I sat in the chair next to his bed and stroked his hair. He looked so...peaceful. I needed him to wake up though.

I began to softly sing

Wo-o-o-oh for the longest time

If you say goodbye to me tonight  
There would be still music left to write  
What else could I do ?  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time  
Once I know my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time

I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time  
Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right I could be wrong  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard But I've gone this far and that's more than I hoped for  
Who knows how much further we'll go on ?  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time  
I have second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself: 'Hold on to your heart'  
Now I know the woman that you are  
You're wonderful so far and that's more than I hoped for  
I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time

''Micha,'' I heard voice ask me.

I looked up, shocked at who was looking at me. Pleas tell me this was not a joke...

''Jacob?,'' I asked.


	6. Wait what!

Disclaimer: I do not own this song or Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. And this chapter is from Micha's POV but there is a really important reason why.

MPOV-

''Jacob why are you in the hospital,'' I asked.

''You wouldn't believe me if I told you,'' he murmured glumly.

''I like you of couse I'd believe you.'' I smiled.

''You like me,'' he smiled.

''Yes...I do,'' I kissed his forehead.

''You are a wicked, sexy temptress that drives me insane with need. Did you know that,'' he laughed.

''Hey, I try my best,''I laughed as well.

''I'll be outta here tomorrow,'' he smiled.

He had three broken ribs, a broken arm, and a broken leg and he'd be out of here tomorrow? Okay that was being seriously optimistic.

''Jacob I like how you are so optimistic but you will not be getting out any time soon,''I murmured gently.

''Will to,'' he said like a three yea old.

''Will not,'' I smirked.

''Meanie,'' he said with a handsome smile.

''I know you are but what am I,'' I aid with a laugh.

''Gorgeous,'' he whispered.

''And you are handsome beyond all belief. I like you so much and I really thiink you are sweet..and I wrote you a song,'' I said before I began to sing

''Got to be there, got to be there  
In the morning  
When he says hello to the world  
Got to be there, got to be there  
Bring him good times  
And show him that I'm his girl

Oh what a feeling there'll be  
The moment I know he likes me  
'Cause when I look in his eyes I realize  
I need him sharing his world beside me

So I've got to be there  
Got to be there in the morning  
And welcome him into my world  
And show him that I'm his girl  
When he says, "Hello world!"  
I need him sharing the world beside me

That's why I've got to be there  
Got to be there where like begins  
And that's everywhere he goes  
I've got to be there so he knows  
That when he's with me, he's home  
Got to be there  
Got to be there''

''That was beautiful,'' he smiled,'' and I wrote you a song as well.''

''Never can say goodbye no no no no I never can say goodbye

Even though the pain and heart ache seems to follow me wherever I go

Though I tried and tried to hide my feelings they always seem to show

Then you try to say your leaving me and I always have to say no tell

Me why is it so that I

Never can say goodbye no no no no I never can say goodbye

everytime I think I

Had enough and start heading for the door there's a very great vibration that piercing

Me right through the core telling me turn around you fool you no you can't let go

Tell me why is it so don't wanna let you go I never can say goodbye girl oo

I never

Can say goodbye no no no no no no oooh oh I never can say goodbye girl ooo

Ooo I never can say goodbye no no no no no no ohh

Never can say goodbye no no no no I never can say goodbye I keep thinkin

That our problems soon are gonna work out it's tht seem old happy feeling thts holdin

Me back don't wanna let you goo oo I never can say goodbye girl I never can say

Goodbye girl ooo oh I never can say goodbye oooh oww ayy I never can say goodbye

Girl ooo baby I never can say goodbye oooo ''

I wiped the happy tears from my eyes. Seriouly how did I get so lucky as to have a boy who would take the time and write such a beautiful song? I do not deserve Jacob at all he was so sweet and wonderful and perfect and kind...and hot! I really like him.

''So what where you gonna tell me,'' I asked

''Micha...''he groaned.

''Tell me...I want to know,'' I smiled sweetly and comfortingly.

''Micha Maria Monica Cullen...I am a wolfe.'' Jacob said solemnly.

Short chapter but Im sick so be nice...and

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

And hit that little Review button so I can feel better!

Peace Out! 3


	7. Chapter 7

MPOV-

''Okay...so what are they putting in the food here,'' I asked.

He was...a wolfe?

''Micha I am serious,'' he growled.

''I know you did not just growl at me,'' I spat.

''Look...I'm sorry but you need to know what I am so you can decide if you still want me-''Jacob began before I cut him off.

''Jacob Platt. I am always going to want you. I do not cae if you are a wolfe or what I am going to be by your side every step of the way,'' I said in a serious voice.

''Well you shouldn't.''

'''And why not,'' I questioned.

''Because I am a monster,'' he sighed.

Seriously? He thought he was a monster...well...I am so not dealing with this right now.

''Your mad at me aren't you,'' he said.

''No I just think you might be out of your mind just the tiniest bit...so I am just gonna leave,'' I said as I got up.

Jacob gabbed my hand.

''What,'' I sighed.

''I'll come and see you tonight,'' Jacob said as I walked out of the room.

Yea right.

APOV-

Jasper and I where sitting onthe couch watching omeo and Juliet with Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie.

All of us girls where crying when Romeo killed himself.

''This is so lame,'' I heard a voice say followed by a smack on the head.

Emette and Rosalie where so cute together and so where Bella and Edward.

But me and Jaspe...or Jasper and I , whatever, were soulmates. He was it. Amd I knew that-deep down in his heart- he knew that.

Romeo and Juliet...Alice and Jasper. Just like them we where a couple destined to be.

Suddenly, the door bust open and Micha came in, soaking wet.

EPOV-

Okay...why the hell was she in the rain?

I walked over to her and kissed her cheek in a brotherly way.

''Micha...why where you walking in the ain,'' I scolded as I helped her into the house.

''Because I don't drive, Edward,'' she said.

As I walked by Bella I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Micha came back down in her puple sweat pants, a black tank, and a ble hoodie, and I kissed he cheek again as she sat on my lap like she used to when she was 10.

''How come I don't get a kiss and Bella does,'' Em faked pouted.

''She's cute than you are,'' I laughed,

''What about Micha,'' Emmett smiled.

''She is too,'' I laughed.

And so did everyone else, even my Bella.

Bella and I where perfect for eachother...it was like...

BPOV-

It was like Edward and I whee coresponding pieces of the same puzzle piece. Like he was made for me and I for him. I couldn't help but think that everytime we kissed and I knew he knew it too.

RPOV-

Emmett may be...different but I knew that I was meant to be him forever. He was my

EPOV-

Soul mate. Rosalie was my soul mate. I may be a goon but at least I knew that. I also knew I'd do anything for that girl. Anything.

JPOV-

Man I love Alice so much and I knew that I needed her to be with me forever because a life without her was...unthinkable. Unimanginable.

4 HOURS LATER-12:00 A.M.

MPOV-

I was lying in bed when I heard somone say my name. I turned on the light and screamed.

Jacob was sitting on the side of my bed, staring at me almost lovingly. What the fudge muffins?

''I-I'm sorrry,'' he said trying not to laugh.

''Get the hell out of my room, Jacob,'' I groaned as I covered my face with my pillow.

''Do you believe what I said about being a wolve,'' he whispered.

''Yes,'' I mumbled into the pillow.

''What,'' he asked.

''Yes,'' I said slightly loude.

''I can't hear you,'' he said and I am telling you I could hear a hint of amusement in his voice.

I took the pillow of my face.

''YES! YES I BELIEVE YOU!,'' I screamed.

He was trying not to laugh, I could tell.

''I...I guess you're tired,'' he chuckled.

''No shit, sunshine,'' I spat as he began his way to the window.

''I'll see you tomorrow he said as he opened it.

''Jacob Black get you arse over here and go to sleep,'' I growled.

He smiled and came over to the bed. He was unnaturally hot so I pushed the covers away and snuggled agains his chest.

He kissed my head and murmured,''That's right,baby. Go to sleep.''

I sighed as his arm wrapped around my waist.

He kissed my head, and I drifted off into a peaceful snooze.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own Micha, Not Twilight or the songs. I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I can't carry a tune let alone write one.

APOV-

Bella, Edward, Jasper and I where sitting in Music Appreciation. We had to sing duets, and Edward and Bella's where first.

''I can't breathe,'' Bella groaned.

''Shut the hell up. You look cute today,'' I said.

Bella was wearing a pair of black skinny eg jeans, a white camisole, white converses, and her hair was in banan culy ponytail. She was wearing a black cadigan.

''You look gorgeous,'' Edward said as he moved a stand of hair from her face,'' the most gorgeous creature on the planet.''

''I can't say I agree with this,'' Jasper said. I looked up and saw him staring at me.

Edward-What is someone like you doin in a place like this?  
Say Did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?  
Say whats your name , What are you drinking  
Think I know what are you thinking  
Baby whats your sign tell me yours and ill tell you mine  
Say Whats somebody like you doin in a place like this

Both-Ill never be the same if we ever meet agaian  
Whooooon't let you get awaaay  
Say if we ever meet again,  
This free-falls, got mee sooo, kiss me all,  
Night, Don't ever let me go  
Ill never be the same if we ever meet again

Bella-Do you come here much? I swear ive seen your face before.  
Hope You don't see me flash but I cant help but want you more, more  
Baby tel me whats your story I aint shy don't you worry  
Im flirtin' with my eyes, I wanna leave with you tonight.  
Do you come here much? ive gotta see your face some more  
(some more caause baby i)

Both-I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me sold  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again

Bella-If we ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say (if we ever meet again)

If we ever meet again  
I wont let you go away (said if we ever meet again)

If we ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say (say if we ever meet again)

If we ever meet again  
I wont let you go away-ay-ay

I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again

I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again

When they where done the entire class clapped and now it was Jasper and my turn.

Jasper- a 5, 6,7,8!

Jasper- who's got the greates gal around?

Alice- you do. who's got the sweetest man in town?

Jasper- you do.

Alice- who's got a guy who makes her smile all day?

Jasper- by the way, i'm not so bad to look at either.

Alice- whos got a guy with lots of brains?

Jasper-you do. who's got a girl who's not at all vein?

Alice-you do.

Jasper-who's got the greatest love in the world?  
Alice- you do.

Jasper- and you do!

(both) thank goodness I got you!

Alice- who's got a guy to tell her jokes?

Jasper- you do. who's got a girl to show the folks?

Alice- you do

Jasper- who's got a girl he'd like to one day undress?

Alice- give it a rest! I told you not until we're married.

Jasper- who's got the girl with all the snaz?

Alice- you do. who's got the fella with pizaz?

Jasper- you do. who's got the greatest love in the world?

Alice- you do.

Jasper- and you do.

(both) thank goodness i got you!

And everyone clapped when we where done.

RPOV-

Emett and I where in cooking class, laughig because we had just started a food fight. My hair was covered in batter and egg shells, and so was his.

''I can't believe you did that, Rose,'' Em laughed as we hid behind the counter.

''Me either,'' I laughed.

''PLATT! CULLEN!,'' I heard Tanya Denali sceam...appaently I'd messed up her Baby Phat outfit when I launched that egg at her.

And her sidekick Lauren was not at all pleased that I had ruined hers as well.

Bitches. At least I still looked cute: blue skinny leg jeans, a pink,longsleeeved V-neck shirt, and my hair was in soft banana curls and I was wearing black heeled boots.

''Yea at least I still look sexy,'' I sceamed.

''BITCH,'' they screamed at the same time.

''I know you are but what am I,'' I laughed.

''Oooh good one,'' Emmett said as he kissed my cheek and laughed.

''Platt, Cullen,'' Mrs. Greystone said sternly,'' Principal's office. NOW!''

''At least I still have my dignity,'' I sceamed before running out the door and down the hall to the principal.

''And at least have...at least she still has her dignity!'' I heard Emmett yell before joining me.

So we had gotten three weeks detention...SWEET! Being in the same room with him for two hours a day for the next three weeks. Could life get any sweete?

MPOV-

''Faster, faster!,'' I commanded Jacob as he held me on his back and rushed down the halls at the end of the day.

I held on to him tighty, although I knew he'd never drop me.

''And since when did I become Miss Cullen's official hallway transportation,'' he smiled as we stopped at my locker. He  
eaned against the other and crossed his arms in an extemely sexy and manly way.

''Since today, sunshine,'' I laughed as I dumped my books into my book bag.

I closed my locker and he took my book bag and grabbed my han d and we walked ouit of the door. He was gonna walk me home today.

As soon as we got home, my dad looked kinda...pleased. Like he knew something I didn't.

''Hello, kids.'' he smiled. And of course being who I am I became frustrated.

''Daddy, I am not a kid,'' I sighed as he kissed my forehead.

He got in to his black...yeah I'm not good with cars. Black car and drove off.

''What was that all about,'' Jacob asked as he scratched his head.

''I have no idea,'' I awnsered as I shook my own.

_But I was gonna find out._

_AN: Okay. So I am sitting here in my house writing fanfiction when my boyfriend Sam comes over. So I awnser the door at 12:00 a.m. I am wearing my sweat pants, a team Jacob shirt, and my blond hair is in this stupid messy ponytail. I have ketchup stains on my face, and he is standing there wearing a black tux so I am all like what the fudge muffins._

_So he kisses me and he says,'' Sarah, you are so beautiful. And smart. I love you.''_

_So I say,'' I love you, too. What the hell are you doing here.''_

_Now do not get me wrong but when you bf shows up at you house dressed like that and calls you by the second half of your name (My name is Emily and Sarah is just my middle name but I make people call me Sarah) you wonder what is going on anyways._

_So he dops to one knee and says words I will treasure as long as I live:_

_''Emily, I love you now and always. You mean everything to me. You are the peanut butter to my jelly, the cheese to my puff, the icing to my cupcake. I love you so. And I know I can not compete with Team Edward or Team Jacob- by the way I think you love Jacob more than me but whatever- but I need you to know how I feel. I still remember what you where wearing tht day I met you: bloue jeans, a white t-shirt, and scuffed up sneakes and an olive green hoodie. Your hair was in curls. And I remember that night you efused to go to homecoming with me and we spent that evening at my house singing Hit Me With Your Best Shot and you thanked (_**Pat Benatar) **_as I turned up the volukme. Prom when you, Diana and James and I got on the floor and started doing the Thriller dance in the middle of the floor and (_**Michael Jackson) .**_ ...what I am saying is I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?''_

_And I scream so loudly that I wake Allyson( my bff) up and I scream NO!_

_So he asked where we still together and I said yes not now maybe someday!_

_And then he said it's now or never playfully and I am lame enough so I kiss him and say ,''Fine we'll get married.''_


	9. Ooooh a wedding!

6 years later.

APOV-

I was maried to Japer and I was deleriously happy. Edward and Bella and Rosalie and Emeett alll felt the same way about eachother that I felt about Jaspeer and he felt about me. And npw we whee here for the wedding of Micha and Jacob.

MPOV-

I now know why Daddy had that look on his face: he knew I was gonna marry Jacob.

So now I am sitting here in a white, floor-length wedding dress with spaghetti staps. I was wearing white converses and my hair was in a culy updo. I had gone light on the makeup and I was gonna have a panic attack.

How did Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett do this? Why hadn't Daddy and Esme? I knew they loved eachother...but it's none of my buisness.

''Micha,'' Alice asked.

I looked up at her and I nealy stated crying again. She looked more beautiful than I would ever be. Especially right now. My hair was slightly fizzy and I had mascaa running down my face.

''Oh honey, Alice whispered as she sat next to me and held me in a hug.

She was weaing a sleeveless purple dress and her har was in its usual spiky bob.

''I can't do this,'' I said in between sobs.

''Yes you can. I married Jasper and blook how happy we are, epecially since we had Cindy Ella,'' Alice soothed.

Cindy Ella was pale like her mother and father. She had black, waist length straight hair and Jasper's eyes. She was two years old and one of my flower girls.

''And I felt nervous. And I will feel nervous when we renew our vows in three weeks. And when we renew are honeymoon...but that is beside the point. So calm the hell down and I will see you in thirty thee minutes,'' she said bfore she danced out of my room.

I heard a knock on the door.

''Can we come in? We are comin' in anyway,'' Rosalie said as she and Bella walked in.

Rosale's hair was in bana curls. She was wearing a purple spaghetti strapped dess and black pupmps like Alice. She had on red lipstick and purple eyeshadow.

Bella's hair was in soft waves. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strapped dess and blue flats.

Their daughters where as cute as Alice's.

Violet, Rose's daughter, had loosely curled blonde hair and big brown eyes. She was four and had Rosalies persinality, It was adoable.

Heather, Bella's daughter, had reddish, bronze hair that fell in waves down her back. She had big geen eyes and she was three and quiet like Bella.

''Esme said it's almost time and you have fifteen minutes,'' Rosalie said as she hugged me.

''We'll see you later, little sis,'' Bella smiled as she and Rosalie left. And as soon as they where out the door I amost had my second break down. Instead, I fixed my makeup and I redid my hair. As soon as I did I sat on my couch and stared at the wall.

I couldn't do this! I mean I love him but...

Dana walked in. She was wearing her peacock blue bridesmaid grown with the lilac sash around the waist. Her hair hung straght down her back and over her shoulders. She had on blue eyeshadow and purple peeptoe heels.

''Ya look hot, sunshine,'' she said as she hugged me.

''So do you,'' I smiled.

'''It is time,'' she said as if she where the gim reeper, making me laugh.

''Shut up, Dana,'' I laughed at my best friend.

''Seriously...are you gonna be okay? You look like you are gonna puke,'' she said uneasily.

''I'm nervous,'' I sighed.

''About what,'' she asked.

''Marrying him,'' I sighed.

''What the gummie bears? He loves you get out there and make him the happiest man in the world,'' she scofffed.

''I can't,'' I groaned.

''Look. I know you have been hurt before. But Jake would never do that to you. Heloves you. And you love him. Now get your ass out there and get maried to loveboy!,'' she scolded.

''But Dana, I,'' I began.

I was not pretty. Dana was curvy, and an eye magnet for the boys. Her body was slender and she had curves in all the right places. Yet for some reason she thought she was fat which was asurd. I asked a total stranger and he said she was hot as he gawked at her fom acoss the street!

''And this stupid size two dress was the last one that they had in the store. I am a size four. And I did not spend thee weeks drinking slim fast for nothing. Now somebody is getting married today!'' she sceamed at me.

And if there was one thing I knew, it was this: Don't mess with Dana Wilson. She'll kick your ash for it.

I got up and got ready for the walk down the aisle with my daddy.

CPOV-

I couldn't believe my angel was all gown up! I

remembe when she still needed me. When she in ribbons and pigtails. When she still needed training wheels. When she needed someone to hold he hand as she skated down the drive wway. And when she was leaining to drive...

I'd give anything for those days to come back. Anythikng fo my little gikrl to need me again.

''Daddy,'' I heard a voice say behind me. I turned and saw my angel.

''How do I look,'' she whispered.

''You look like the angel you are, I smiled as I kissed her head.

I helped her put her floor-length veil in. She looked lovely.

I offfered her my arm and opened the big brass door.

JPOV-

I looked down the aisle as the big, bass door opened.

Micha was standing there. She looked so breathtakingly gorgeous. So inviting...yet so innocent. And soon she'd be my wife.

She whispered her vows and I said mine clealy.

''I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,'' the reverend said.

I gabbed Micha's face in my hands and kissed her passionately for about 10 seconds.

I carried her down the aisle and we got in the black limbo to go to the reception at the banquet hall.

''I love you, Mrs. Platt,'' I smiled as I stroked a stray strand of hair out of her face.

''I love you, Mr. Platt,'' she whispered before leaning in to capture my lips with hers.

Her lips pated, and I blew warm breath in her mouth. She shoved her tongue in my mouth gently and mine met hers. They danced together for a while, and she moaned.

I pulled away and she said,''You are right. Let's save some for tonight.''

I winked at her and she giggled and layed her head on my shoulder.

A/N I know I did not do Alice, Rosalie, and Bella's weddings but trust me thay are coming up and you will see why I did it that way, If you have an idea for something embarassing that can happen at that wedding, let me know I gotta go. Sam's here. ;)


	10. Baby Baby Baby Baby Baby Baby Baby Baby!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teilight Stephanie Meyer does. I own Micha, Violet, Cindy Ella, Heather, and Malcolm.

MPOV-

I was sitting in the row boat with Jacob.

''This freakin annoying,'' I groaned as I grabbed the skirt of my dress.

''You won't be wearing that much longer,'' he smiled and winked at me..

I blushed. Hell, I couldn't wait either.

Esme ws nice enough to let us use her island...Isle Esme.

When we finally got to the dock, Jacob lifted me out of the boat and grabbed me and all of the bags at the same time.

He carried me into the house and gingerly set me on my feet.

''It's...so beautiful,'' I whispered.

''Yes you are,'' he whispered as he stroked a stray hair out of my face.

''I...I'm gonna go wash up,'' I said as I walked into the bathroom.

JPOV-

I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I mean...I've been dreaming about this for a long while.

Half of me was afraid I would hurt he. The other was amazed that she was gonna let me touch her. She was...perfect. On so many levels.

It would be great to finally explore her sexy body with my hands...to make love to her. She was mine forever, and I was hers.

I just love her so much. Words don't describe that...that deep connection I feel with her.

MPOV-

I was taking a hot shower. I had cut my hair so that it hung just below my shoulder blade and now it was slightly crinkled.

How do people do this? How do people trust another pesin so perfectly? How do thay surrender to them...wether for one night or fo an eternity? If it was anyone but Jacob I wouldn't surrender...but it was him. And I knew without a shadow of doubt that he would never hurt me.

I stepped out of the shower and onto the cool, black and white tiled floor. I wrapped a lilac bath towel around my slender, curvy body. I look in the mirror, and I am abruptly worried.

What would Jacob say when he saw me? Woud he be dissapointed? I hoped not...I would never be able to handle my husband being dissapointed in my body.

I dried my body and let the towel fall to the floor. I walked over to my black and blue suitcase. I pulled out Victoris'a Secret lingerie, and carried it back to the sink. I pulld the lacy, white garment over my head. It was almost,,,tanspaent. I blushed.

I loosely urled my hair so that it was in banana curls. I put on some lipgloss that tasted like cherries.

''Jacib,'' I called shyly from the door.

''Yea, love?'' came his awnser.

''Y-you ready,'' I whispered, though I knew he was able to hear me.

''I am ready when you are,'' he stated.

I walked slowly out and I had quick satisfaction of seeing his eyes rake over my body.

He lept off the bed and came to my side. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me.

''You look stunning,'' he moaned into my neck.

''I do,'' I whispered.

''Hells yea,'' he groaned as he kissed and licked simoltaneously my neck and shoulder. His tongue flicked across my ear as h falls onto the bed, me ontop of him. I sighed as his hands moved to my butt.

''I love you,'' I managed to choke out before I was bombarded with another violent kissing attack.

''I love you, more,'' he whispered against my lips. His hot breath felt good against my skin.

I know Jacob was trying to go slow...but I needed him now. And I knew he would follow through.

He pushed me down on the bed, and we showed eachother how much we loved one another all night long.

6 MONTHS LATER-

BPOV-

I was holding my very pregnant stomach. I was ready for my second child with Edwad. His name would be EJ. My little EJ. Edward Junior.

Heather was sitting on the floor coloring.

''Momma...when is Daddy coming home,'' she asked.

''He should be here in about a minute,''' I smiled.

She looked adorable today. She was weaing a pink jumper, a white blouse, and pink maryjanes.

She was over here playing with Violet and Cindy Ella.

Violet was wering: blue jeans, a black long sleeved v-neck shir, and lack mini pumps. He hair was in two curly pigtails. She had on a sliver locket, and lip gloss.

Cindy Ella was wearing blue sundress that went to her knees, blue flip flops, and her hair was in soft waves.

They where spending the nigh to give Emett and Rosalie alone time, and Jasper and Alice time with their new baby.

APOV-

I was watchin my 5 month old baby Malcom sleep. He was so cute. He had a buton nose, big blue eyes, and soft black hai. He was about 12 pounds now and absolutely perfect im every way. He was dressed in a light blue onsie.

I slid my finger on to his small palm, and he gripped it with his tiny hand. I kissed his forehead as Jasper came back with a bottle.

I took the bottle from him and held it up to Malcom's mouth, and he sucked vigorously to get his food from the bottle.

''I can't believe we have two beutiful children,'' Jasper said as he gently rubbed Malcom's head.

I snorted.

''Wel yeah. I am the mother and I am pretty freaking awesome,'' I smiled.

''You are so right,'' Jasper said before kissing my head.

''Heck yea I am right,'' I cheered.

He aughed and Malcom smiled. And it was one of the prettiest things you have ever seen.

''What do babies dream about,'' Jaspe said more to himself than to me or Malcom.

''Baby stuff, idiot,'' I joked as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

He faked a pout,'' Alice Cullen you are mean to me.''

''Yes. Yes I am. Now suck it up,'' I said before kissing hs head.

We stared at Malcolm. O really just could not believe that we had him and Cindy Ella. They where absolutely perfect.

''You look lovely,'' Jasper said.

I gared at him. I was wearing a long sleeved grey v-neck tee and pink pajama pants with pictures of coffe cups on them. My hair was actually pretty neat in it's usual spiky bob.

''Shut thw h-e-double toothpicks up,'' I sighed.

''No you look really beautiful,'' he said before kissing my head.

And this time I believed him. And we continued to stare at the beauty that was Malcolm, our baby boy.

RPOV-

Em and I had been trying to have another baby for month. And I felt horible. I had never been so horrified. I had lost my baby.

''Rose it is okay,'' Emett soothed as he stroked my arm.

I just cried into his shirt.

''No it isn't,'' I cried.

''It's not you fault,'' he tried to reason.

I was having none of that.

''The hell it isn't! I am a monster that lost my baby. I am a monster that lost Violet's brother. Why can you love me? What if I can never give you another child,'' I sceamed into the pillow.

''Rosalie. I love you and I love the hild you gave us. I am so sorry that this happened but is not the end of the world. And I promise you we will have a child together, alright,'' he promised.

''It's not the end of _the _world, but the endof _my _world. I wanted anothe kid and I get one and I go and lose him,'' I snarled.

''W-we can always try again,'' he sid softly fom the other side of the couch.

I smiled and stared at him,'' When?''

He moved a stray stand of blond hair out of my eyes as he stared into them.

''Hmm...how about now?,'' he asked as he lifted he onto his arms.

''Hmm..sounds great,'' he smiled as he took me up the stairs.

He captured my lips with his, and soon we where showing eachother how we felt.

MPOV-

I rolled out of bed and ran to the bathroom, nausea overtaking my stomach again.

I had been feeling horrible for about three weeks and I wanted the feeling to go away. What the hell was wrong with me?

I vomited into the toilet. And as soon as I did, Jacob ran to the bathroom and held my hai for me.

''That's it. You are going to the doctor,'' he sighed.

And this time, I did not argue. Insted, I dressed in blue jeans, a black tee, and a red hoodie with black converses. I was too lazy aand sick to do anything with my hair besides brush it smooth and tie it in a ponytail.

We got into his Silver BMW and drove off.

As soon as we got to the hospital I was taken to my daddy,

''So what seems to be the problem,'' he asked.

''I've been naseuous as hell,''' I goaned.

''Watch your language,'' he smiled.

I smiled, too.

''So I think you may be oregnant,'' he told me.

Oh. My. Gummiebears. I was pregnant? With Jacob's child? I wa pregnant with his beautiful spawn!

''Thanks,'' I squealed before I bounced out to the car.

''So what's the verdict,'' Jake asked as he held the car door open for me.

''I'm pregnant,'' I beamed at him.

''Uh...great?,'' he said before pulling out of the paking spot and then out of the parking lot and tuned onto the road that led home.

Uh...great? Okay I see how it is. He doesn't want me. He doesn't want my baby. His baby._ Our _baby.

As soon as we got to the house, I jumped out and slammed the door to his precious car. I stormed into the house and ignored him for the rest of the night.

About 9;00, he turned to me.

''Micha...why are u mad at me,'' he asked as he moved a strand of hair out of my face.

I ignored him and took another bite out of my cookie, eyes glied to the television.

When a pet food commecial came on, I gabbed the empty popcon bowl, and sauntered out of the livingroom and into the kitchen.

He followed me,'' Tell me what I did wrong, love.''

I ignored him and dropped the plastic yellow bowl into the metal sink.

He grabbed my shoulder gently and turned me to face him.

''Please tell me, Micha,'' he whispered.

''It's just...'' I began.

''It's just what?,'' he questioned as he removed a strand of stray, straight, black hari from my eyes.

''Jacob...do you want me and my crappy babies,'' I asked. _**(A/N Grey's Anatomy owns that quote and I don't own Grey's Anatomy lol)**_

Jacob grabbed my face in his big,warm hands. His lips met mind, and he pushed me against the wall gently.

Tears streamed out of my eyes and over his hands as ou lips moved together in perfect synchronization. His toungue invaded my mouth, and I gladly accepted it.

''Micha, if course I want you and your crappy little babies.,'' he said.

Then he carried m upstairs and showed me how much he wanted me.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I own Micha, Violet, Rebecca, Malcolm, Vera, Heather, Cindy Ella, Maddi, Ally, Roy, Roger, and Marisha!

* * *

3 months later-

After 12 hours of labor, my second gril was here. She was absolutely beautiful. She had my hair color, and Edward's green eyes.

She was screaming and covered in gunk, but I held her in my arms and repeatedly kissed her forhead and tiny button nose. She was pefectly perfect and perfectly ours.

''She's beautiful,'' Edward whispeed before leaning down to kiss her tiny face and hands.

''She is,'' I agreed.

''Just like her sister, and her mother,'' Edward said before kissing my head.

I blushed,''What are we gonna name her?''

''What about...Vera?'' Edward sked.

''Hmmm...Vera. Vera Emily Cullen. I like it,'' I smile as I kissed her head.

''I wonder how Heather's gonna feel,'' he whispered as he stroked her hair

''She'll be lovin' her the minute we walk into the cottage,'' I smiled, and then I started to sing to my daughter.

_**(**__**Doris Day a/n AND SHIRLEY TEMPLE ONS THE SONG AFTER THIS)**_  
Bella-You are my sunshine  
The other night dear  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you  
In my arms  
When I awoke dear  
I was mistaken  
and I hung my head and cried

You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

Edward-I'll always love you  
and make you happy  
If you will only  
Stay the same  
but if you leave me  
To love another  
You'll regret it all someday

You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

Both-You told me once dear  
You really loved me  
and no one else could come between  
but now you've left me and Iove another  
You have shattered all of my dreams

You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

* * *

RPOV-

I was watching Violet on stage at her beauty pageant. Her hair was curled, and she was wearing a a short, blue, pleated skirt, a tight white blouse, and a blue beret. She was a shooin to win the four and five yearold devision. She had on her blue tap shoes.

Violet-I've thrown away my toys,  
Even my drums and trains,  
I want to make some noise,  
with real live airplanes.  
Some day I'm going to fly,  
I'll be a pilot to,  
and when I do,  
how would you,  
like to be my crew?

She twirled and her skirt and curls flew. She smiled poudly at the audience.

On the good ship  
lollipop  
its a sweet trip  
to the candy shop  
where bon-bon's play,  
on the sunny beach  
of peppermint bay  
Lemonade stands,  
everywhere

she used her hands to make fiewark explosions.

crackerjack bands,  
fill the air,  
and there you are,  
happy landings on a chocolate bar.  
See the sugar bowl  
do a tootsie roll  
in a big bad devils food cake,  
if you eat too much,  
oh, oh,  
you'll awake,  
with a tummy ache.

On the good ship  
lollipop  
its a nice trip,  
in to bed you hop,  
and dream away,  
on the good ship  
lollipop

My baby wa incredible, and she won! Her eleventh pageant in a row. My little shiny star!

* * *

APOV-

I had Cindy Ella sitting on the counter, and I was stirring upcake batter. I turned the radio on, and she grabbed a wodden spoon and I did as wel. We started singing to If Cupid Had a Heart by Julie Griffin.

Alice-Can't Ya See Baby Or Are You So Blind  
Ever Since Day One Its You On My Mind  
In A Weak Moment I Lost My Defences  
Ever Since You Boy I Found All My Senses  
One Way Love Can Take A Ride  
Say You Want Me By Your Side  
Night & Day & Night I Think Of You

Both-If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Make You Fall  
You'd Fall In Love With Me  
In No Time At All  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Hear My Call  
I Want Him To Know  
I'm Wanting You So

She twilered around, her skirt and pigtails flying.

Cindy Ella-If Coopid Had A Heart  
He Would Surely Throw  
An Arrow Through Your Soul  
Better Aim And Go  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
You'd Be Mine I Know  
I Need You To See  
I Need You With Me

I picked her up and twirled aound myself.

Alice-I Could Be So Good For You  
I Could Be Your Heaven To  
If We'd Only Cross The Line  
Where I'm Yours And You Are Mine  
I Will Love You All The Way  
Forever & A Day  
Dont Ya Know Woh oo woh

Cindy Ella-If Coopid Had A Heart  
He Would Make You Fall  
You'd Fall In Love With Me  
In No Time At All  
If Coopid Had A Heart  
He Would Hear My Call  
I Want Him To Know  
I'm Wanting You So

Both-If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Surely Throw  
An Arrow Through Your Soul  
Better Aim And Go  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
You'd Be Mine I Know  
I Need You To See  
I Need You With Me

''Mommy...where do babies come from,'' she asked out of the blue.

Shit. Shit. Shititty shit shit. SHIT! Cindy Ella wasn't supposed to ask that for, like..., ever!

''U,...well...you see... Babies come from the stork. He has a lot of cliental, and he drops the baby gently on the door step.

''Mommy,'' she whined,'' that's not what happens!''

''Then what happens,'' I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against the counte. I looked cute: a long sleeved, grey shirt, blue jeans, a large silver chain belt, and black heels.

''The baby comes spitting out of a volcanoe, and the parents catch the ones they want. Duh!,'' she said before turnking on her heel and skipping away.

''What was that about,'' Jasper said as he came through the door and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. He kissed my neck.

''Cindy Ella just told me where babies come from.''

* * *

MPOV-

I was standing in front of the mirror, six months pregnant. I was pregnant with a little boy. Lovely!

I was wearing: A longsleeved, black dress that stopped just above my knees, a silver locket, and my hair was in loose curls. I had on black heels.

''Where's my wife going,'' Jacob whispered a his arms tightened around my waste.

''Esme and Rebecca are taking me for my ultrasound,'' I sighed.

''Hurry back to me, love,'' he whispered before kissing my neck and helping me nto Esme's car.

Esme was wearing: a long sleeved grey tunic, a black, leather, button up mini vest and black loafers.

Rebecca, or Becky,'s my bff. She ad on a pink tee, a gey skirt, blue jeans, and one pink, one black converses. Her long, shiny hair was in low pigtails, and she had one white, one black scrunchy. She had a pink double headband, and cute diamond studs.

At the doctor's office, Dr. Elana put the go on my stomach and adjusted the camera so I could see my baby on the screen.

Esme smiled, and covered her mouth with her hand as my child appeaed on the screen.

''Can you believe that people cry at this,'' I directed at no one.

''You baby has got a big head,'' Becky said

''Eh, you're just jealous cuz all you've got in your stomach is half of a burito, and I am a godess holding Jacob Platt's kid,'' I say as I fold my arms behind my head. I stare at my baby on the screen.

''And hea is your baby's heart beat,'' the docto says.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. _That's a baby' heatbeats alright. _My _baby.

''Would you like you a picture,'' the doctor asked.

''Hell yea,'' I said.

Becky gasped and put one hand on either side my stomach,'' Excuse me, Miss Potty Mouth! Vigin ears! You shall not curse infront of my future god child!''

Esme laughed.

''Shut your freakin' gob, Rebecca! Gosh!,'' I say as I wipe the goo of my stomach. The doctor leaves.

''So have you and Jake thought of any names,'' Esme asked.

''No, not yet,'' I sighed,''My names our so damn lame!''

''Vir-gin ears!,'' Rebecca reminded me.

''Shut the hell up,'' I say, and then I stare at my stomach, and talk to my baby,''That's Rebecca. If she ever starts getting on your nerves, tell her to shut the hell up. H-e-ll. Hell.''

''Here you are, Ms. Platt.'' says as she holds out the picture.

My baby's head isn't big. It's perfect. ebecca even agrees. And he is sucking his thumb in the picture.

Tht is all I focus on on the ide home.

As soon as we get home, I hold the pictue infont of Jacob with both hands.

''Presenting, good man: You're. Future. Child. Cue the happy music, '' I smile/

''It's pefect, just like it's mom,'' he smiled as he set me on his lap.

''He. He's perfect,'' I defened my child, putting a hand on my stomach.

He. held me closer, and stared up at me, as I was sitting on his lap. I stared down at him for once, considering he is 6'7 and I am 5'4.

Jacob put his hand over the hand on my stomach. He intertwined his fingers with mine.

'' Fine. He then. He is perfect.

* * *

__

(A/N) I can't think of a name for Jacob and Micha's son. If you have any ideas, please please please leave them in a review. I will be sure to give you credit.


	12. Chapter 12

MPOV-

''Oh my god,'' I said, I dropped the fashion designs I had been working on to the ground. This was my last day of work before I got off to have my baby.

''What,'' Dana asked as she put her own sketches into her portfolio.

''I...my...my water just broke.,'' I whisperd.

''Alright I am taking you to the hospital,'' Dana said. Always the reliable one.

I did my lamaze breathing as she helped me into her car.

She took off down the road.

''Do your breathing,,'' she says as we get onto the highway.

* * *

JPOV-

I couldn't believe my wife was about to give me a baby, and I was stuck in traffic. Damn! Okay so maybe I should really start planning things better.

''Dammit, can't this thing go any faster,'' I growled at the cab driver.

''Dude, calm the hell down,'' Embry, my best friend, said. He put a calming hand on my shoulder.

He as right. I needed to calm down. For Micha. Fo my unborn, unamed baby. For myself

''You cool, man,'' he asked.

''Yeah, thanks,'' I sighed as I puut my head in my hands..

BPOV-

''Ow, ow! Oh shit ow!,'' Micha groaned in agony as she held her back.

Her friend Dana was there, sitting in the armchair.

''Bella...when you actualy have the baby...does it hurt,'' Micha whispered.

''Like hell. It is like the worst pain I have ever felt,'' I groaned in rememberance of the pain.

''Oh geez. Thnks for not lying to me,'' she growled sarcastically.

''Mrs. Platt, you ned to tell me who you would like in here during your delivery,'' Dr. Elana said as she came into the room, holding a clipboard.

''Dana, and Esme,'' Micha said confidently.

The doctor nodded to herself, and left.

''Be safe, liittle sis,'' I say.

I give her one last hug, and go out to wait ith my family.

* * *

MPOV-

Okay, Micha. You can do this. This your baby. This is Jacob's baby.

Another contraction hit me,'' Give me the damn spinal block!''

''You are not dialated enough,'' Dana said as she helped me stoke locks of sweaty black hair back.

''He's never touching me again,'' I groaned as the docto spread my legs.

'' you should be able to push nin about thirty minutes,'' Doctor Elana said.

''Ok-kay. Thanks'' I hispered as I tried to calm myself down.

Hell I wasn't gonna wait thirty more minutes.

* * *

30 MINUTES LATER-

And then I felt like I was floating outside myself. Like my soul wasn't connected to my body. I didn't feel anything but this horrible pain. And I knew I was suffering. For him. For my baby. For myself. For al of us. And I couldn't take it.

''Mrs. Platt! don't push,'' the doctor says abruptly.

''Why not,'' I asked, shocked. Isn't this the same women who, just a moment ago, was telling me to push?

And my heart almost stopped...my life almost ended with what she said next.

''The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck,'' she told me.

No. No no no no no non no. Please not my baby. I'd give up my life for my child.

''Do something!,'' I screamed at the doctor.

''Mrs. Platt calm down,'' she urged.

''No! Save her baby,'' Esme screamed. She knew exactly how it felt to lose a child.

The doctor gently unwound my baby, and delivered him. And there he was. My beautiful baby boy. My angel. My life was here.

''Give him to me,'' I whispered. Doctor Elana put him in my arms, and happy tears spilled over.

''My baby. My Jacob Michels **(thanks Ilovepeeta!)**,'' I smiled as I kissed his chubby little cheeks.

He was perfect. He had adorably chubby cheeks, and big brown eyes. He had russet skin, and he had jacob's short, shaggy haair. He was five pounds, and 12 inches long. He was beautiful He was perfect. He was mine.

''Oh, Mica. He's beautiful,'' Esme whispered. She smiled and gently stroked his head.

''He is. My godson,'' Danan smiled.

My child. My son. My Jake Michels.

* * *

JPOV-

I stood at the door. There was my butiul wife, holding my handsome and pefect son. Our son.

''Micha,'' I whisepred. She was sitting in there with Dana.

''Hey,'' she smiled aas she looked over at me.

Dana was staring past me at Embry.

''Uh...hi. I'm Embry Call,'' he smiled at Dana.

''Dana Wilson,'' she sad. She grabbed his hand. and they walked out the door.

I walked over to my wife, and she handed my my son. My perfect son.

''Hey, little guy,'' I smiled.

He stared at me, his blue eyes, which would be brown someday, training on my face. His tiny fist waved around.

''What did you name him,'' I asked Micha.

''Jakdks MMidhak,'' she mumbled, on the very verge of sleep.

''Hm?,'' I asked..

''Jacob Michels,'' she said. Her eyes closed, and she drifted off to sleep.

''Jacob Michels. Jake Michels. It's perfect. And you;re perfect,'' I whispered as I gently stroked his head.

I sat in the chair, and held my little, new born son. Next to him, my wife, his mother, was fast asleep.

I sat there in awe of the one thing that could keep my on this earth: my family.

* * *

So I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I own Micha and Jake Michels belongs to Ilovepeeta and myself. I alo need help:please send in anymore baby names for future chapters. As always, I will thank you. ttyl!


	13. Tragic Tragic!

6 months later-

BPOV-

Never. Edward was never home. What did he expect from me? I just couldn't raise our baby on our own. I am twenty three, for crying out loud. And he is off who-knows-where doing who-knows what with who-knows-who. I am sick and tired. No, seriously. Vera caught the flu, and now I had it.

''Baby, sweetie pie, please...go to sleep,'' I begged as I bounced him gently in my arms.

I sneaked a glance at the _**(A/N It is sneaked! snuck is not a word I checked the dictionay and internet) **_clock. 12 am.

Twelve o'clock in the damn morning. Where the hell is he?

I was brought out of my silent interrogation of his fathe by Vera's crying.

''Oh it's okay, honey. Daddy will be home soon,'' I smiled.

He'd better me.

''Momma!,'' she screamed.

''Oh, honey,'' I groaned as I put a hand on his forehead.

Fever. Definitley a fever.

* * *

EPOV-

''Tanya Denali! I will never love you I love her! I have a family with her! I have a daughter, and I love him. Now untie me!'' I screamed, losing almost all control.

''No,'' she smirked. She ran a finger through her long, blond curls. She glared at me with her big, brrown eyes. Now why the heck was I tied up, you may ask. Well. Because my psychopath ex-girlfriend decided to kidnap me. I had no way to talk to Bella. No way to make sure that she was okay. No way to make sure that little Vera was okay. She needed sleep. She needed to work on her own things. I needed to see her. To see my daughter. To see my family. To take care of my daughter.

''Why did you leave me? You loved me! And I loved you...and I still do., We could have been married. We could have started our own family. I could have givenyou pretty babies! MUCH BETTER THAN THOSE CRAPPY LITTLE BABIES SHE'S CRANKIN' OUT! I was the one meant to be with you! She will never-I repeat never- love you the way I do! That ugly, stupid, worthless, piece of-'' she began before I was sure I had heard right.

''Don't you dare talk about my daughter and wife like that! I love them, and they are my ife! Verna is perfect, and so is Bella. And she is more beautiful than you will EVER be! She is mine, and so is he! I love them and-'' I began before she cut me off.

''Edward if I can't have you, no one can! I am going to make you mine before the end of this night!''

She turned and left. What was I gonna do? I mean... I wasn't gonna just let her sit at home and worry. I took out my celll phone, and dialed the house number with me feet.

* * *

BPOV-

One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical.  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.

''H-hello,'' I mumbled sleepily as I awnsered my black, rhine-stoned studded touch screen.

_''Babe, I am so sorry I'm not home.''_

''Edward? Where the hell are you? It is three in the morning! You need to get your butt over here!,'' I sceamed at him.

_'Baby, baby, bay calm down._

''Don't you triple baby me! I am p-i-s-s-e-d! Pissed off! How the hell do expect me to get to work if I am too busy takin' care of our kid?,''

_Babe! Calm the hell down!_

''Yah know what...you have some freakin' nerve to get your butt on the phone six _hours _after you where supposed to be home. What could be so important that you are not home?,'' I scrreched into the phone.

_You remember my friend, Tanya Denali? Well-_

''Oh!,'' I cut him off,'' so you are rekindling an old flame...and I am stuck at home watching our kid!''

_YOU DONT LISTEN TO ME! I-  
_

''YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M DONE! IT'S OVER! I'M LEAVING! GET HERE WHENEVER THE HELL YOU ARE GONNA, BECAUSE I DO NOT GIVE A CRAP!,'' I screamed. I slammed the phone on the bed.

* * *

EPOV-

No. No no no no no no no no no no no. She could not leave me! My daughters...her. They where my life. My fury gave me the strangth I needed, and I burst out of the ropes. I ran for the door.

''You'll regret this, Edward Cullen! I'll make sure of it! I will claim you!,'' she screamed as I ran into the forest

I began to run home.

* * *

BPOV-

I took my duffel bag out of the closet, and through it on the bed. I stormed over to the whit, wooden dresser, and stuffed hand fulls of shirts, skirts, jeans, socks, and underwear in the bag. I swept everything off of the vanity,- perfumes, make up, jewe;ry, everything-, and ziiped my bag shut. I threw it on the floor and scooted over to Heather's room.

Heather was sleeping peacfully, in her pink, Disney Princesses pajamas. I walked over to her closet, and I took out her pink, Disney's Princess tote bag. I packed her skirts, jumpers, underwear, shoes, socks, pajamas, dolls, pants, and hair accesories. I shoved her ttoth brush in it and dropped it next to mine.

I padded off barefoot to Vera's room, who was still sleep in her crib. I picked up her diaper bag, and shoved everything she'd need in it.

I ook off my night gown. I pulled on a long-sleeved, black, v-neck tee, blue jeans. and black converses. I tied my hair in a messy ponytail, and set at my vanity to write.

_Dear Edward,_

_I am so sorry. I just can't do this anymore. I have Heather and Vera. I don't know when I'll be back. If I will be back. I just don't belong in this eltion ship. I'm sorry._

_Yours Truly,_

_Bella Cullen._

I folded it gently and walked over to Heather's room. I shook her gently. When that didn't seem to work, I settled for taking them in there sleep.

I walked out side, carrying all three bags. I shoved them into the back of the SUV, and I slammed the trunk shut.

''Heather, wake up,'' I said. I shook her gently, and her eyes fluttered open.

''Momma? What's happening,'' she asked. She sat up, her legs dangling ove the side of the bed. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

''Honey, we are going on a little vacay. Go put on your shoes,'' I murmured as I stalked towards he sister's room. I picked her up, and took her down the ssteps, and into the parlor.

In the parlor, I saw Heather. She was sitting on the floor, putting on her grey boots. I sat Vera Emily in her carrier. I put Heather's grey and pink knit wintercoat, and her matching hat, scarf and gloves on. Vera Emily had the same thing, only in blue and grey. I put on my own jacket, and carried my babies out to the car.

I was gone. And I was never going back.

* * *

MPOV-

I was just gettig home from my day at work. Jacob was at his friend Sam Uley's house. Dana was watching Jake Michels.

''Hey, gorgeous,''' came a voice from behind me.

I turned around and whispered,'' D-Dwayne?''

Dwayne Greenwood was my ex-boyfriend. He had pale skin, short blons hair, and blue eyes. He was about 5'7.

''What the hell are you doing here,'' I asked as I cossed my arms.

''I want you back,'' he murmured, tracing a trail from my shoulder to the curve of my elbow with his hands.

''Get away fom me!,'' I spat as I ripped my arm away.

His eyes hardened,'' No!''

He grabbed me by my waist, and forced me into my own house. Once in, he through me, and I landed on the cofee table. I lunged for him as he locked the font door.

He was having none of that. He threw me on the couch, and it fel over. I rolled off of the back of the couch, and he grabbed my hair.

I desperately faught against him as he dragged me upstairs. I screamed as he threw me on the bed. He locked my wrists in his iron grip.

The first thing ot go was my blouse, which he merely tour off of my slender body. He hovered over me.

Tears streamed out my eyes and down my cheeks, and screams rushed past my lips, out of my mouth. I begged for him to stop, but he wouldn't. And I could not have faught back, any how. I was too weak, and my wrists where still in his grasp.

''Dwayne! Stop it! Please, somebody help me!,'' I screamed in agony. All I could feel was the physical pain of murder that was about to be commited..

''You're about the size of someone I know. Wouldn't want you to get blood all over the out fit when I murde you,'' he replied, grinning like the Chesire cat. Sickening,isn't he?

''Stop it! Stop, please! Ahhhhhhh!,'' I begged again.

''Don't worry, honey. I am gonna kill you, but first...I will make you mine,'' he growled.

All I can think of is that I am glad all he has done is kissed my neck, shoulder, cheek, and lips. He hadnt gottne to what he wanted most...and I hoped I would

The next thing I know, the pain around my wrists is gone, and he is on the other side of the room.

''Sam, Embry, Paul...get her to the hospital,'' Jacob orders,Quil. You stay here with me.''

The next I know, I am being cadled against Sam's chest, spilling my tears onto his shirt.

''Paul, get her a towel. She is bleeding,'' he ordered,''Embry, start the car.''

''Bleeding from where,'' Paul asked, already back with a towel.

''Here whole arm,''' Sam murmured. He gently placed the towel to the long jagged gash that had made its home on my arm.

I didn't finish that thought. I heard the calls of my name from Sam and Embry, as I floated into a peacefuld darkness.

* * *

Now I have not been getting many reviews, So I don't wanna be men but I desperately need revir]ews so I know what my readers think, and If I am good! So R AND R! PLEASE!THANKS!

_**Disclaimer:Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and I own Micha, and all of the kids named in this chapter and past and future! The song belongs to the Jonas brothers and Demi Lovato and Disney!**_


	14. Chapter 14

My fiance thinks I am looking at wedding dresses; ). I am so lame. I asked him to buy my Eclpse ticket and he glared at me and left the rrom mumbling something about me loving Jacob and Edward and Seth more. And it was storming real bad, so he wouldn't let me leave. So I stole his laptop and a couple of brpwnies. Now, I am writing this, and he is over there snoing. Lol.

* * *

Since he would not let me leave, I said he was a good boyfriend. He does not believe me. When you review to tell me how good or bad this is, please give your opinino. Ttyl.

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not Stehanie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight. I do, this plot. And a pretty engagement ring!

* * *

BPOV-

I was holding Vera in my arms, and Heathers tiny little hand was in my other. I had all three bags thrown across my shoulder.

''Bella?,'' I here a voice ask.

I turned and saw Benjamin Davie.

Benjamin Davie was an ex-boyfriend. He had smooth, dark skin, and big bown eyes. He had short, cropped black hair. He was 5;7, and muscular.

He still had those same, big, black glassses. He was wearing a yellow dress shrit, and a blue and white agyle sweater dress. He had on basic kaki slacks.

'Benjamin Davie?,'' I asked, shocked.

''Bella Platt,'' he smiled,''long time no see.''

He hugged me, and I hugged him back.

''So how have you been,'' he asked as he took a step back, all the while looking me over.

''Well...I'm not Bella Platt. It's Bella Cullen, now.''

_But not for long,_ I added in my mind.

''I see you have kids,'' he smiled.

''Yes. This is Heather and Vera Emily,'' I smiled as I discussed the joys of my life.

''Theyre gorgeous, just like their mother,'' he smiled.

I blushed.

''Ya ready, babe?'' I heard a voice say.

I looked behind Benjammin and saw a pretty wman. She had smooth, pale skin, and big brown eyes. She had red lipstick, long, wavy brown hair, and long legs. Like a prettier version of me, some would say. She was wearing a tight yellow dress and green stilettoes.

'Sure. Oh. Bella. This is Holly,'' he smiled.

''Hi,'' she said in a nasally voice.

''Uh, hi,'' I smiled awkwardly.

''Well, I've got to go. I'll see you around, Bella,'' he said before they turn and walked away.

''Well...awkward,'' I smiled.

I walk out to catch cab, seeing as I lef my car in Forks.

And I am brought out of reality by a large, painful object wacking the back of my head.

I woke up about an hour later.

Where where my babies?

I looked over and saw Heather and Vera. They where sitting on a blanket, rolling a ball back and forth.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't. My legs and hands where tied to a chair. Crap why did this hafta happen? And worst of all...who had done this.

''Hey there, good lookin','' I hear a voice say. It ssounds sickengly familiar.

Out of the shadows. He had a slight bby face. Boyish, but with hint of more manish features. He had big, bight blue eyes, and short and messy blonde hair.

''Bella Cullen: the girl who broke my heart.

. The girl who was too good for me, but not to good for Edward Cullen.,'' he raved on and on.

And that is when I realized who he was: Mike Newton.

''Mike, what the hell is your poblem?,'' I asked.

''Relax, toots. I didn't hurt your kids. Oops, my mistake. Our kids,'' he corrected himself.

He stroked my cheeks.

''Excuse me,'' I asked, stunned.

''You heard me, Isabella. You are mine now. Heather and Vera-and, by the way,... Heather is quite the talker. How else would I know there names?- Are mine now. I am their father. .I'd love you every single day of forever, Isabella. By me. I love you, and I'd never know anything like this. I'd never hurt you. I'd be there for you always.,''' he whispered as he grabbed my face in both of his hands.''

What was he getting at?

I staed at him with wide eyes as he did the unexpected: dropped to one knee!

''Bella, will you mary me?''

* * *

MPOV-

Am...am I dead? I really don't know. I don't feel , taste, or smell anything. I am numb. There is nothing but darkness where I am. I can't make sense of what is going on around me. If there is anything going on around me. I am stuck in a bottomless pit of darkness. I can't get out.

'Babe! Baby, dont leave me, please,'' I heare a voice plead.

It sounds far away. Like I am walking in a tunnel, and someone is yelling at me from the end: distant and slightly feint. I vaguely recognized it.

Why had this happened to me? Was fate trying to punish me? What had I done to end up being attacked?

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep Beep. There it was again. The consistent sound of beeps. I had no clue where it was coming from. But it was kinda...reassuring. And I had no clue why.

''Fix it,'' I heard someone snarl.

It was over the tons of weight pinning me down in the darkness.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I decided to concentrate on that instead. It was moore soothing than the flurry of anxious and livid voices that where swirling around in high speed above me. They where all different. Yet all the same. I really couldn't think anymore about them. They where scaring me.

Okay. Breathe. If you can. I don't know why everything felt so heavy.

Suddenly, I was being shaken violently. My body was taken up like a rag doll, and brought back down with no regard to how tender I felt. Once, twice, again. My lungs where moving at hyper speed.

My body was rising off the sheets again. Three, four, five times.

Stop, please stop. That is what I wanted to say to whatever was making my body convulse like this. But I couldn't; It was if my mouth was non-existent.

Pressure: fluid running up my esophagus and pouring out my mouth. It burned my throat, and I could not make sense of it.

I heard an ear splitting scream. Where it was coming form, I did not know. I just wanted the horrible cry of agony to stop. To cease and desist.

I did not know where the screaming was coming from, just that it sounded close. In fact, it sounded seriously close. Almost as if the being making the terrible nose was hovering right over me itself.

And that's when I realize the scream was mine.

* * *

Please review my story! Good, or bad? Thanks to everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV-

''You are a psycho path,'' I said in a sing-song voice.

''Is that why you never went out with me,'' he asked, stunned.

He looked as though he thought tht could never be the awnser.

''Hell to the yeah that is why I never went nout with you! Damn it! Get me out of this damn chair,'' I snapped.

He cut the ropes, and I fell to nthe floor. I crawled over to my kids.

''Momma,''Heather smiled before scambling into my lap.

''Baby, I need you to tell me something: did anyone touch you,'' I asked, my voice cracking a bit.

''Momma, what do you mean,'' she asked, honestly curious.

''Nothing,'' I smiled, satisfied with her awnser.

''Momma, niss man,'' Vera smiled(Momma, nice man)

''Hmm,'' I responded, stroking her hair.

''Yes. He gave us pancakes. Mickey mouse pancakes,'' Vera smiled.

''That is nice, babe,'' I smiled,''but you should neve, ever take things from strangers.''

''Okay momma,'' she said, ashamed.

I knew that Mike would never do anything to hut those kids. He ay be a psycho path, but he knew I'd kick his sorry butt into next week and not give a damn.

''It's fine, baby. I love you both,'' I said before kisssing both of their heads.

Vera yawned then.

''Mike, you'd better have somewhere for my kids to sleep,'''I all but growled at him.

''Yes, sweet thing. Follow me,'' he smirked.

I picked both of my daughters up and caried them into the next room. He had a matress against the wall, amnd a pile of thick quilts. I laid my babies on the mattress and covered them with a quilt. I gave each one a peck on the cheek and left the room, following Mike.

''So you kidnapped me just to make me yours,'' I asked.

''No. I was actually dong a little favor for my cousin,'' he said. He took an apple, and bit into it.

''Oh? And who is your cousin,'' I asked. I cossed my ams over my chest and leaned against the counter.

'Hello, Isabella,'' a familiar female voice said.

I turned and saw the face I'd never want to see again.

Tanya Denali.

She was followed by two other girls. They where girls I'd recognized from highschool: Victoria James and Kate Danali.

The cluster of three circled in on me, and Mike grabbed my arms and held them from behind.

I was not certain what they where about to do, but I knew for certain that it would not be pleasant.

MPOV-

Followed by the scream was a flurry of motions and such. I saw a doctor running this way, a nurse that way.

Jacob...reaching out for me. Sam and Uley stuggling to keep him in place.

''What's happening,'' I screamed.

''She's going into shock! Nurse, we need to sedate her,'' the doctor screamed.

''Save her!,'' I heard a voice say, Not Jacob, but Sam.

''Sir, we are trying,''' the docto tried to explain.

''Don't try, save my little sister!,'' Embry snapped.

''Ma'am, calm down,'' te nurse tried to reason with me.

And that's when everything turmed fuzzy. My vision was no longer clear, but blurred. There waas a high-pitched keen sound, and nothing else.

_**A/N I know it is short but I am daefinitely updating more !**_

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, the brilliant Stephanie Meyer does. I own Micha, Vera, Heathe and the plot. I also don't own the Nightmae Before Christmas but I used to have a crush on Jack Skellington. LOL!_**


	16. Fury and the truth!

I am not Stephanie Meyer,I am Sarah. I do not own Twilight. I own Micha

BPOV-

''You took Edward Cullen away from me,'' she snarled.

''Tanya, you two never went out,'' I began,''How could I have taken him away fom you?''

''We could have gone out! He would have been in love with me but nooo. You had to come and take him away fom every girl in the school. I dont see the attraction,'' Tanya smirked.

''Yeah,''Victoria laughed,''You are not attractive in the least.'''

I already knew I was not as attractivve as they where. But to hear someone else agree with me...

Tanya punched me in my stomach, and I felt the wind rush out of me.

Victoria grabbed me by my hair and swung me towards Kate, who threw me to the floor.

They continued to kick and punch me, until all I could see was red.

''Let's leave her, girls. We can have more fun tomorrow,'' Tanya snickered.

The girls agreed, and they all left the room. This left me and Mike alone.

I felt broken. I was cold and broken. At least I wasn't beaten. And I felt no external damages besides buising, so nothing was broken on the outside.

But I was broken on the inside, and cold all over.

''Mike Newton I hate you. Don't touch me,'' I spat as he tried toi help me up. Instead, I pushed myself off the floor.

''Bells,I am breaking you outta here.,''

We waited until Tanya and her minions where asleep. When they where, Mike helped me dress the girls in there winter coats.

I lowered Heather out of the window, and next went Vera in her carrier. Then Mike helped me out before hoisting himself up and out of the window.

We hurried to his 1964 Corvette. We buckled th girls in, and we sped off down the highway.

''Mike, why are you helping me? Oh please please please tell me you don't still have a crush on me! Mike, we never went out and we never will! You have got to get over me! Let it go and move on,'' I all but begged.

''Hey. Don't flatter yourself, Bella. I am happily married if you must know,'' he smiled.

''And who was stupid enough to marry ypu,'' he asked.

''Jessica Stanley,'' he muttered.

''Jessica Stanley,' I asked,'' the girl who can never shut the hell up?''

'Hey, I didn't say it was all quiet and sunshine,'' he retorted as we pulled into a rest stop.

''I gotta use the can, and then I am getting some snacks. Should I get the kids amd you something,'' he asked.

''Please do,'' I said, smiling at the boy who used to be my best friend.

After Mike'd shut the door behing him , my celly rang. I picked it up, and awnsered.

''Hello,' I asked.

''Bella, oh thank God you n nare okay,'' a velvety voice breathed in relief.

''Edward, why do you even care,'' I whispered.

''Bella, I love you. I love our daughters. It was tearing me apart not to be able to know if you where okay. Bella, baby please belive me,'' he whispered. I heard feint traces of agony in his voice.

Should I believe him?

MPOV-

I'd finally woken up. And what I saw made me feel horrible. How culd I have possibly caused this much trouble?

Embry was lying on the window seat, head propped up against the waal. Sam was asleep on one side of the couch, Jared on the other. There heads where rested on the back of the couch. I didn't see Paul, but Jacob was in the armchair next to my bed.

He looked exhausted, even though he was asleep. He was worried about me, naturally. He should have slept, because now I am going to give him hell about it.

SHORT BUT I AM SAVING HER FURRY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FO WHAT SHE SHOULD YELL AT HIM, LEAVE THEM IN A REVIEW. BYE!


	17. Epiphanies, Waking up, and She's Ticked!

Disclaimer; I own Micha and this story and Heather and Vera. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters in the series. nThe Jackson 5 and Motown own the song I'll Be There.

BPOV-

I decided Id think of reasons to forgive Edward, and reasons not to.

_Reasons to forgive Edward_

1. I love him.

2. He loves me

3. He is the father of my kids

4. We are crazy about eachother

5. Everytime we touch, I am more in love with him than I already was. (_**A/N The way I feel about my fiance')**_

6. He needs me to.

7. I need me to.

8. It will all work out

Reasons not to forgive my idiot

1. I hate him sometimes.

2. He unintentionally makes me cry

3. I love him

4. He is perfect.

5. Too perfect

6. He is over protective

I put down the notebook and sighed. I was sitting at the desk, and Edward was lying across the bed, asleep. He had accepted the fact that I was not reay to talk about it yet. But you coulld definitely see the pain...the agony that biurned through his amazingly-green emeald eyes when I had said that. nd tust me. I hate hurting

him. It kils me. It is like a jagged knife was being dragged through my heart. And I'd wrather get hurt a milion times in a row than see the way I'd hurt him. He was so sweet, and kind. And I would not even give him the time of day.

Was loving someone supposed to be thhis hard? I think not.

Nobody bever said you always have to forgive. But...but I d not want all of that...that friggin' pent up anger holding me down. Threatening to break up our marriage. And, come on. Let's just face the facts.I mean, they are pretty evident. This union was a match made in heaven.

A match made in Heaven. It is so obious now. Then gain, I bet it always has been pretty obvious.

I belonged with Edward. And still do. And he willl forever belong with me. We are destined to be together. A perfect and precise combination. Ya know, like PB and J. Cheese and Puffs. Romeo and Juliet. Bella and Edward.

Excited by the news of my most recent epiphany, I turned tell Edward. But when I saw him, he was laying peacefully across our bed. His mouth was slightly open, and he had his am lying straight out above Vera and Heathers head. He was Vera was curled up into his chest, Heather next to her. I'd watched him un the mirror before he'd gone asleep. And I could tell he loved them. He watched them as if they where the two most important..most precious gyms in the world.

And I'd known we'd both felt that way, even before he told me just last weeek. He'd also informed me that their where three things he could not ;ive without.

Number was his devotion to his girls, I'd assumed. Number two was the rest of his family.

So...what was number three?

MPOV-

The others where suprised- but happy- to find me awake. I told them to go down to the cafeteria to eat. Give me time alone with Jacob/

I was pissed off. Thouroughly pisssed off with Jacob.

''I'm pissed off, ya know,'' I'd told Jacob the moment he'd woken up.

'I'm happy you are awake,'' he said, unphased,''I've been worried sick about you.''

''Idiot, that there. That right there is why I am so damn pissed. You have no business worrying about me. Amd as far as I know..I am stronger than you think. So don't you eveer tell me yu are worried about it. I'm fine. I know you and Quil took care of that dumb loser. And I know that he is never gonna bother me again. So shut the hell up, okay?,'' I asked.

''Uh..uh..okay?,'' he asked/awnsered.

I stroked his shot, shaggy black hair and stared into those big, dark brown eyes that could smolder me at any moment he wanted.

Micha-You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back  
Where there is love, I'll be there  
I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do  
Just call my name and I'll be there

Jacob-I'll be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you  
I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on

Micha-Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness, well that's all I'm after  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there  
I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love that respects you  
Just call my name and I'll be there

If you should ever find someone new, I know she'd better be good to you  
'Cause if he doesn't, I'll be there 

Jacob-Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah  
I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there

(Just look over your shoulders, honey - oo)

I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there  
Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah

I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name,

both-I'll be there...

We leaned in, about to kiss. And that was when I heard someone clear their throat from the door.


	18. The Best Thing in my Life is Actin Weird

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, so I do not own Twilight.

I am Srah. Sarah, as in Sam's fiance TTYL.

BPOV-

I woke up, and I smelled blueberries mixed with pancake mix. I pulled on my ocean blue bathrobe and walked into our kitchen.

When I made it to our kitchen, Vera was sitting in her highchai, Heather was sitting on the counter, and Edward was standing over the stove.

''Yo, husband,'' I smiled as I leaned against the door frame.

''Hey lady,'' he smiled.

''Mommy, daddy is makin' pancakes,'' Heather smiled.

''Oh sweetie...Daddy can't cook,'' I smirked.

''And your momma can't dance,'' he nodded solemly, a glint of laughter in his emerald green eyes.

I laughed and walked over to him, wrapping my arms aound his muscular waist from behind.

I discreetly smelled my husband. He still smelt incredible. Like when I first met him.

And to think now...we had a family. It was true. I had no clue in hell how to raise my kids. And Iwas terrified for their lies. And I wanted to protect them.

And Edward. Edward had been my rock through this all. It was...it was like

APOV-

He was the best thing that ever happened to me. And Jasper would stay that way. We had a beautifl famile. And as far as I could tell, we where as crazy as eachother now as we where in the beginning.

Ya know what? It...it still amazed me how Jasper could put up with all my crazy moodswings. And this was pefect. I am, and always will be a pixie. Sugar will always be part of my life, and I will always hae mood swings.

Jasper was perfect for me. We where amazing together.

We had a beautiful family. Cindy Ella, Malcolm, and little Jackson who was on the way.

Jasper and I wherecomplete opposites. He was calm, cool, and collected. I was spontaneous, wild, and usually bouncing or dancing around.

Cindy Ella had deceoped her father's personality. She was quiet, and was always sitting in the corner reading a picture book or coloring.

Malcolm, how ever, was another sto. He was as cazy as I was, insane when hyped off on sugar.

All in all...I'd say we where

RPOV-

Lucky. That's what we were.

I watched Emmett play on the floor with Violet, who was grinning madly, her dimples appearing on her cheeks.

I was ecstatic when I found out I was pregnant again. I mean...I'd just beeen waiting for this for so long.

I was going to have twin girls. I wanted their names to be simila to mine...you know. Be named sort of after a flower?

Let's see...Violet, Iris, and Lilly.

As fr I was concerned, we wherew blessed.

I put my hand on my stomach, and my girls kicked. Tears rushed to my eyes, and I was filled with overwhelming visins of what was coming soon.

Violet, Iris and Lilly running around the yard, playing tag and dnching neachother with water guns.

Wearing matching dresses during the holidays.

Starting pageants.

Playing sports.

Family dinners.

Christmas Cards.

Family vacations...

Growing up to quickly.

I was ready. And I was eady for the rest of my life with Emmett. He was the

MPOV-

Best thing I never knew I needed, And as if that wheren't enough...he was over the moon.

I was ready to try for another baby, so you can only imagine how fast he agreed to that.

And now I was pregnant. I was pregnant with our baby girl.

Jacob had been very supportive. We spent like an hou just dancing aound after we found out I was pregnant with our daughter.

Jake Mchels had not taken to easily to the thought of another girl around the house...but I knew he would warm up to the idea.

I was worried, though. I had begun to feel...never mind. I am probably just being silly.

But...well...wha's up with Jake? He has been acting weird. I don't mean the usual he's-never-home-and-who-is-that-mysterious-lady weird. I mean full on-he's-acting-way-too-careful-around- me weird. And I knew their was onnly one person who would know besides Jacob himself.

I whipped out my cellphone. I knew exactly who I was gonna call.

Sam Uley, and Embry Call.


	19. You did what!

** Sorry for not updating. I have been busy trying to find a wedding dress. The link is on my profile. **

** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own Micha and Jake Michels. I also own this story, and plot.**

**Okay Just to recap-**

**Carlisle- Like...490 or something. Vampire.**

**Esme- 132. Vampire.**

**Edward- 24. Human.**

**Bella- 23. Human**

**Alice- 24. Human**

**Jasper- 24. Human**

**Rosalie- 24. Human**

**Emett- 24. Human.**

**Sam- 27. Wolf**

**Embry- 22. Wolf**

**Jacob- 22. Wolf**

**Micha 22. Wolf**

MPOV-

''Hello,'' Embry picked up after th first ring.

''Get your ass over here. You have to talk,'' I said simply before hanging up.

About fifteen minutes later, Embry was knocking on my door.

I hoisted myself off of the couch, grabbing my huge stomach. I was in my third trimester, only seven months pregnant.

I looked cute, as usual. I was wearing: a long-sleeved, black maternity dress that went down to my knees (it contrasted perfectly with my russet skin), a pair of black converses, and my hair was straight down to my waist**.(pic on profile)**

''Hey,'' he siad before kissing my cheek,'' How's it hanging?''

''You are like, my econd best friend. I need you to awnser something for me.'' I said as I eased myself back onto the couch.

''What would he question be,'' he asked as he satin the armchair.

'''Why is Jacob acting so weird,'' I murmured.

''Seriously? I thought I was the only one who did not know. I don't know, Mica. Try asking Sam. Jake tells him everything.

About 15 minutes later, Sam knocked on the door.

It was getting increasingly difficult to get up now. I had to put my hand on the head of the couch, and one on the arm rest..Then,I had to pull my entire body up.

Embry seemed to notice this, and he laughed.

''Ha. That's funny,'' he chuckled befpe pushing me back down by my head and going to awnser the door.

''Hey, Sam,'' Embry and I said at the same time.

''Well if it isn't beauty and a fuc''Sam began as he hung his hoodie up.

''Hey! Virgin ears,'' I say as I point to my stomach.

''Shut the hell up,'' Embry smirked.

I just flicked him off, and Sam laughed. He came over and sat on the couch, and put his arm around my shoulders.

''Where is Emily,'' I asked.

''She's with her cousin Leah. Where is Jake Michels,'' he asked me.

''With his cousins. Hey, would you happen to know where Jacob is,,'' asked.

''Ohh..he had to take care of something. And uh...yeah. Um... don't know where he is,'' he stuttered.

Embry and I shaaed a glance before turning to glare at Sam.

Smooth, Uley. Real smooth.

''Samual Joshua Jason Ray Uley, I swear-,'' I said before I was cut off by the sound of a loud engine

Sam, Emby, and I rushed to the door.

And what do I se when I get out there? I see this:

Jacob-wearing only a short sleened black shirt that showed his yummy 8 pack, blue jeans, and black sneakers. There is a triuphant smile on his face. He has one eyebrow raised, as if asking me what I thought.

He was perfect in every way. I'll give him that. Especially with the way he looked today. There was absolutely nothing on him that was unnatural. Except for the fact that he was leaning against something.

And what is he leaning against, you may ask?

''You bought a motorcycle?''

** What do you think? Review! Please?**


	20. Content

MPOV-

''You got a motorcycyle,' Embry and I screamed at the same time.

''Not just any motorcycyle,'' Jacob scoffed,'' a 1960's Harley-Davidson , with large displacement V-twin engines!,'' he said as if he loved this thing.

''What? Jake, it's just a friggin' bike!,'' Embry began ,''It is just a-''

''Don't talk about Kendra that way!,'' Jacob snapped.

What the hell?

''Kendra?,'' Embry asked, one eyebrow raised.

I repeat:What the hell?

''You named your bike Kendra,'' I asked.

He named it? He named _her_?

''Yes,'' he smiled proudly.

''What the hell? Jacob, take that thing back!,'' I ordered sternly.

''Damn. She sounds like the female version of me,'' Sam laughed.

I shoot him a death glare, one that could have turned him to stone.

He shsrank back.

''Babe, you wanna go for a ride?,'' Jacob asked.

I nervously put my hand on my stomah, and bit my lip. I really did...kinda want to. But what about the baby? Would she or he be okay? I ouldn't stand to lose a baby. I'd seen what it had done to Rosalie and Esme.

''I...I don't think that is suh a good idea. I don't wanna get, like...''I began. But I was not able to find the right words.

I mean...what was I supposed to say? Jacob, I don't trust you and I dont think you'll keep me safe? Yeah. That would go over brilliantly.

''I...I don't know,'' came my hesitant reply. My eyes where focused on the ground.

Jacob walked over to me. He wrapped his left arm around my waist, and used his right hand to lift my head so that my eyes could meet his.

''Do you honestly think I would ever let anything hurt you,'' murmured.

I shook my head, and he leaned in and brished his lips with mine. I deepened the kiss, holding his toned am with my left hand, and grippping his short, spiky blak hair with my left. He was perfet...and the eight pack! Our lips moved together in perfect synchronization.

I heard a groan,''Geez, you two! Get a room,'' Embry's voie traveled across the yard.

Jacob raised the hand that was not on my waist, and flicked Embry off.

''Oh! Mature, Jacob,'' Embry pretended to chastise.

Jacob chuckled breifly against my lips, before gently biting my bottom lip.

''Honestly, Micha. I do not know what you see in him,'' Embry pretended to scold me.

I aised my hand that was on Jaob's arm and flicked Embry off.

''You guys suck,'' he pretended to pout.

I laughed, before going up to change. I change into: blak skinny jeans, a blue v-neck tee, and a blue hoodie. I slid into my blue converses.

I waddled back out, and saw Jaob leaning against his motorcycle.

Hey there, sex kitten,'' he smirked before grabbing my hand.

''Hey there, sexy,'' I smiled.

He took a blue motorcycle helmet off of the handle, and held it in front of me.

I sighed, and flipped my hair back. He gently plaed the motorcycle helmet on my head, and helped me to sit on the bike.

Second's later, he produced another helmet, and put it on his head.

I was sitting infront of Jake, and he was behing me. He had one hand on each handle. Gently, as if hoping to not scare me, he lifted the kickstand.

Slowly, but surely, we stated off down the street.

The thrill was incredible. Exhilerating, almost. It was as if I was completly free.

We sped of, not stopping to until we reached a red light.

I felt one of Jacob's hand touch my stomah gently as we ame to the ed light at the intersection.

''How is it so far,'' he asked.

''Incredible,'' I shivered ,''I've never felt anything like it.''

I heard him chuckle quietly, his warm breath tickiling just a bit as he put both hands on the motorcycle handles.

''THE best thing? Are you sure there wasn't something else,'' he asked before we took off at the green light.

I wondered what he meant. I mean...what the hell was he talking about?

A blush crept into me at the same time that the realizaton of what his words meant crawled into my brain.

''Yeah. Sex,'' I smirked.

He laughed over the roar of the engine.

I smiled. I was content.

RPOV-

I was wearing: a red, spaghetti strapped maternity ress that went to my knees, a white, long-sleeved, white cadigan, and red ballet glats. My hair was in a ponytail, and Emett was sitting next to me, video taping Violet as she danced across the stage her pageant.

She was wearing a longsleeved holiday dres. The top was long sleeved, blak, and satin. The bottom was ranberry, and had black flowers. Her hair was in a curly ponytail, a flower pinned in it. She was on stage singing.

He's a tramp  
But they love him  
Breaks a new heart  
Ev'ry day

He's a tramp  
They adore him  
And I only hope  
He'll stay that way

He's a tramp  
He's a scoundrel  
He's a rounder  
He's a cad

He's a tramp  
But I love him  
Yes,even I  
Have got it pretty bad

You can never tell  
When he'll show up  
He gives you  
Plenty of trouble  
I  
guess he's just a  
No 'count pup  
But I wish that he  
Were double

He's a tramp  
He's a rover  
And there's nothing  
More to say

If he's a tramp  
He's a good one  
And I wish that I  
Could travel his way(x3

She did a great job, and we waited for the results, to see who had one.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the charaters in Twilight. Peggy Lee and Disney own the song _He's a Tramp._


	21. Chapter 21

Jackson-5

Jason-5

Heather-5

Malcolm-1

Vera-1

Eliza-2

Jake Michels-2

Cindy Ella-4

Lisa-5

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own Micha, the kids listed above, and Dana belongs to me and I love Peeta. I also own this story and plot. Disney owns the song Part of Your World, and Patti LaBelle owns the song New Attitude.

BPOV-

''Eliza, no! Do NOT eat that,'' I solded the 1 year old.

Eliza was adorable, but missbehaving. She had big, green eyes, and fiery red hair that stopped right above her shoulders. It was loosely curled. She had freckles sprinkled across her cheeks. She was wearing a pink tee, and pink and blak plaid pants, with mathing flip flops.

She looked up at me, an expression that could melt anyone's heart.

''It's fine, sweetie,'' I say as I take the block away fro her.,''Just don't try to eat it again.''

I walk away, holding my stomach.

I looked around. I had about eight kids in my day care right now.

Vera was sitting in her walker.

Malcolm was wearing a blue shirt, black jeans, and white gym shoes. He was sitting on the floor, coloing with Jake Michels.

Jake Michels was wearing a black shirt, and blue jeams. He had on black gym shoes.

Vera was wearing a violet jumper, and a lilac shirt under that. She had on white lace anklets, and black May Janes. She had her hair in two small pigtails, tied with bows that matched her jumper.

Heather was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a red t-shirt. Her hair was in pigtails, and she was sitting on the ground She was sitting on the ground with Lisa Clarkson.

Lisa was four, and had wavy black hair, pale skin, and bown eyes. She was wearing a sleevless white sundress, and white ballet flats.

Jason Hart He was wearing blue jeans, and a white shit. He had on white gym shoes. He had peaches with cream skin. He had blonde hair, and big brown eyes. He also had freckles

Jackson James was wearing a yellow polo, and green shorts. He had on white gym shoes,. Hed pale skin, and black hair. He also had green eyes, and seemed to have captured Cindy Ella's attention. He was rolling a ball back and forth with Jason.

Cindy Ella was sitting in the coner, wathing Jackson. She was weaing a green and black striped V-neck tee, blue jeans, and...and a pink tutu. Her hair was in 2 small buns on her head, and she had on yellow rain boots.

Okay. So I basically almost had a panic attack at what happened next.

Situation- I am home alone, and I have nine kids that are in my care.

And my water just broke. Damn!

Dana'sPOV-

I was sitting at my desk, drawing my latest fashion design.

I was weaing: a sleevless, grey, ruffled blouse, an black skinny leg jeans. I was also wearing black stilettoes, and black head band. My russet skin looked great against all the dark colors.

My long, straight, raven black hair was hangong staight down, and my bangs where swept to the side.

I heard someone knock on the door, so I stalked over and awnsered it.

''Sorry, I we're closed,'' I say as I open the door.

And Embry Call is standing there.

''Oh, uh...hi Embry,'' I smiled.

He looked handsome, as always. He was wearing a dark brown shirt, blak jeans, and white shoes.

''Hey, Dana,'' he smiled shyly.

Was...Did he just blush when he said my name?

''Is there something I can do for you,'' I asked.

''Well...I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?,'' he asked quickly.

Damn, hell yeah! Yes!

''Oh. That sounds like fun. I'll see you tomorrow,'' I smiled ooly, leaning against the door frame.

''Great. I'll pick you up at seven,'' he smiled before turning and jogging down the street.

I closed my door, and decided to spend my night squealing.

RPOV-

I was pissed. How was there possibly going to be a tie?

I glared as Susan, the girl who was going to have to compete in the tye breaker with my little Violet.

Susan had brown hair that went to her waist, and peaches with cream skin. She was 6, and slender. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped, sparkly black dress, and black ballet flats. Her hair was volumized. and she looked cute.

But not quite stunning, like my Violet, though.

And then, Susan opened her mouth to sing.

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Proper women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world 

When she was done, she curtsied and walked off of the stage.

Then, Violet walked on. Violet opened her mouth, and she began to sing,

I'm feelin' good from my head to my shoes  
Know where I'm goin' and I know what to do  
I tidied up my point of view  
I got a new attitude  
Runnin' hot, runnin' cold  
I was runnin' into overload  
It was extreme, ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-extreme  
It took it so high, so low  
So low, there was nowhere to go  
Like a dream  
Somehow the wires uncrossed, the tables were turned  
Never knew I had such a lesson to learn  
I'm feelin' good from my head to my shoes  
Know where I'm goin' and I know what to do  
I tidied up my point of view  
I got a new attitude  
I'm in control, my worries are few  
'Cause I've got love like I never knew  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
I got a new attitude  
I'm wearing a new dress (New), new hair (New)  
Brand new ideas, as a matter of fact I've changed for good  
It must have been the cool night, new moon, new slight change  
?More than to figure? but I feel like I should, yes  
Somehow the wires uncrossed, the tables were turned  
Never knew I had such a lesson to learn  
I'm feelin' good from my head to my shoes  
Know where I'm goin' and I know what to do  
I tidied up my point of view  
I got a new attitude  
I'm in control, my worries are few  
'Cause I've got love like I never knew  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
I got a new attitude  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh...ooh...  
Somehow the wires uncrossed, the tables were turned  
Never knew I had such a lesson to learn  
I'm feelin' good from my head to my shoes  
Know where I'm goin' and I know what to do  
I tidied up my point of view  
I got a new attitude  
I'm in control, my worries are few  
'Cause I've got love like I never knew  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
I got a new attitude  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
I got a new attitude  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
I got a new attitude  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
I got a new attitude  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Mmm)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Mmm, mmm)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
I got a new attitude  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (From my head to my shoes)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (I got a new)  
I got a new attitude (I got a new)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (New attitude)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Everything about has changed)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Baby)  
I got a new attitude (I got a new)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (I got a new)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Feelin', feelin')  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (I feel it, I got a new attitude)  
I got a new attitude  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Oh...ooh...)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
I got a new attitude (I got a new)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Attitude)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Said I got a new)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (New attitude)  
I got a new attitude  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh 

''And the winner i...Miss Susan!,'' the announcer boomed.

I looked over to see how Violet felt.

This was the first time she'd lost a pageant.

MPOV-

Jacob had said that he wanted to go fo a midnight swim, and I agreed.

Until I saw what he wanted me to wear: a black maternity tankini.

I stared at the horrid thig. I was already a whale...he wanted me to wear this? What the hell?

Slowly, I pulled on the tankini. The top half, and then the first half.

I loooked in the mirror, and I saw the fattest, ugliest, least attractive women on the planet.

So I guess I wasn't thinking straight, because I waddled off-bare foot- too the pool in the backyard.

''Micha,'' he veathed as he lifted me off of that gound and gently into the pool.

''Y-yes,'' I asked.

I knew it. He was utterly dissapointed in me. In my body.

''You look astounding,'' he whispered, holding me close.

He kissed my neck, and then my jaw, then my chin, and then my hair.

Finally, he worked his way to my lips.

My hands went up to grip his hair.

His hands moved to my waist, and he parted my lips.

I touched his arm, and shoved my tongue in his mouth.

He shivered, and shoved his tongue in my mouth. Our lips moved in perfect and synchronized passion, and our tongues daned together in fiery bliss

I was brought down from my cloud by someone cleairg their throat.

I looked up, and I saw a women. She was petty. She had russet skin, and long, waist length blak hair. It was slighty greyed. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, blue blouse, and black bazer. She also had on black stockings, and black high heels.

Jacob's grip tightened on me, almost...almost protectively.

''Mom?,'' he whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. The people that own the song our listed next to the songs.

* * *

APOV-

I was up on stage, at the kareoke bar Jasper had taken me to for our first date.

I was wearing a long sleeved, black,knee-length maternity dress. My hair was in it's usual spiky bob. I had on black ballet flats.

Ra Ra-ah-ah-ah **(A/NLady Gaga)**  
Roma Roma-ma

GaGa  
Oh la-la  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love

I want you drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
A bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and  
All your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Caught in a bad romance  
Ra ra-ah-ah-ah

Roma roma-ma  
GaGa  
Oh la-la  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cuz you're a criminal  
As long as you're mine  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo shtick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love

You know that I want you ('Cuz I'm a free girl baby)  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad romance  
Your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and  
All your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Caught in a bad romance  
Ra ra-ah-ah-ah

Roma roma-ma  
GaGa  
Oh la-la  
Want your bad romance

Walk walk fashion baby work it  
Move that girl c-razy  
Walk walk fashion baby work it  
Move that girl c-razy  
Walk walk passion baby work it  
I'm a free girl baby

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revenge  
Je veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends  
(Want your bad romance  
I want your bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and  
All your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Caught in a bad romance

Everyone applauded when I was done, and I walked off of the stage and kissed Jasper's cheek.

Next, it was Jasper's turn.

Jasper-I'd dressed him- was wearing blue jeans, a long sleeved, green, button up shirt, and white gym shoes.

I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow**, (A/N Rascall Flatts)**  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,

But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.

But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big

I wiped the tears from my eyes. He was looking at me the whole time. This was our song. Instead of writing vows for me, he'd sung this a our wedding. I still remember it like it was yesterday, not three years ago.

Can you imagine how excited I was when they asked us to do a duet? I bascially squealed th whole entire time.

Alice-No more carefree laughter** (A/N ABBA)  
**Silence ever after  
Walking through an empty house, tears in my eyes  
Here is where the story ends, this is goodbye

Both-Knowing me, knowing you (ah-haa)  
There is nothing we can do  
Knowing me, knowing you (ah-haa)  
We just have to face it, this time we're through  
(This time we're through, this time we're through  
This time we're through, we're really through)  
Breaking up is never easy, I know but I have to go  
(I have to go this time  
I have to go, this time I know)  
Knowing me, knowing you  
It's the best I can do

Alice-Mem'ries (mem'ries), good days (good days), bad days (bad days)  
They'll be (they'll be), with me (with me) always (always)  
In these old familiar rooms children would play  
Now there's only emptiness, nothing to say

Both-Knowing me, knowing you (ah-haa)  
There is nothing we can do  
Knowing me, knowing you (ah-haa)  
We just have to face it, this time we're through  
(This time we're through, this time we're through  
This time we're through, we're really through)  
Breaking up is never easy, I know but I have to go  
(I have to go this time  
I have to go, this time I know)  
Knowing me, knowing you  
It's the best I can do

''One more,'' the audience shouted..

Damn. They loved us!

**(A/N I did not think Jasper had a big enough part in the last song)**

Jasper-You can come as you are with just your heart (**A/N Motown)**  
And I'll take you in though  
You're rejected and hurt  
To me you're worth  
Girl, what you have within.

Alice-Oh honey, boy  
I don't need no superstar  
Cause I'll accept you as you are  
You won't be denied  
Cause I'm satisfied  
With the love that you can inspire

Both-You don't have to be a star, baby  
To be in my show  
Oh, honey  
You don't have to be a star, baby  
To be in my show

Jasper-Somebody nobody knows  
Could steal the tune that you want to hear  
So stop your running around  
Cause now you've found what was cloudy is clear  
Oh honey,

Alice-there'll be no cheering from the crowds

Jasper-Just two hearts beating out loud

Alice-There'll be no parade  
No tv or stage  
Only me to your night and day

Both-You don't have to be a star, baby  
To be in my show  
Oh, honey  
You don't have to be a star, baby  
To be in my show

Jasper-Don't think your star has to shine  
For me to find out where you're coming from  
Oh honey, girl, what is a beauty queen  
If it don't mean that I'm number one?

Alice-I don't need no superstar  
Cause I'll accept you as you are.  
You won't be denied  
Cause I'm satisfied  
With the love that you can inspire.

both-You don't have to be a star, baby,  
To be in my show;  
Oh, honey,  
You don't have to be a star, baby,  
To be in my show.  
You don't have to be a star, baby...

After we finished singing...I stared into the eyes of one of the only things that could keep me on this planet.

* * *

BPOV-

I'd had a false alarm. This sucks.

So now, at Edward's request, the kids where upstairs asleep. Boys in one room, girls in the other.

Also-at Edward's requst- I was wearing a floor length, spaghetti srtappped, black formal maternity dress. I was also wearing black ballet flats. My hair was in soft, wiast length curls.

I slowly walked down the winding staircase.

I gasped when I saw Edward. He was dressed in a black tux, a white dress shirt, and black dress shoes.

The furniture was pushed aside. He was standing in the middle of the room, smili ng at me. His hands where behind his back, and I was immediately suspicious.

He grabbed my hand, and led me to the middle of the floor.

''You look stunning,'' he murmured in my eats, his warm breath tickling me.

He slipped a black and white corsage on my wrist.

''Edward... what is this all about,'' I asked.

''This is me waking up for not being there for prom,'' he whispered.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck.

I was a quick wit boy **(A/N Iron and Wine)**  
Diving too deep for coins  
All of your street light eyes  
Wide on my plastic toys  
Then when the cops closed the fair  
I cut my long baby hair  
Stole me a dog-eared map  
And called for you everywhere

Have I found you, Flightless Bird;  
Jealous, weeping?  
Or lost you, American Mouth;  
Big Pill, looming?

Now I'm a fat house cat  
Nursing my sore, blunt tongue  
Watching the warm poison rats  
Crawl through the wide fence cracks  
Pissing on magazine photos  
Those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean  
Blood of Christ mountain stream

Have I found you?, Flightless Bird;  
Grounded, bleeding?  
Or lost you, American Mouth;  
Big Pill, stuck going down

The next song that played was a surprise. It had been my favorite song in fifth grade!

We dont have to do **( A/N Bagdassarian Produtions)**  
What you tell us to do no more  
You get what you need  
And you don't want it anymore  
We don't cry now  
We don't know how

We heard what you said  
And we dont believe a word you say  
The Hill is a high one  
But we'll Climb it anyway  
There's no doubt  
You'll find out

(Chorus)  
We're the ones on the run  
We're the girls we're the diamond dolls  
(diamond dolls)  
It's a ravenous world  
And the Celing is very tall  
(do do do do do do do)  
Theres a weight and a climb  
And a ladder and many fall  
(Diamond dolls)  
But the cream of crop Never stops  
We're the diamond dolls!

A girl Shouldnt Sit in the  
Corner and wait for life  
Some girls like to go out  
Looking for Paradise

You'll find out...you had it anyway  
Dont look down...No matter what they say

You do what you do  
And you try not to break the law  
A girl hits her mark when She dont  
Look ahead to far

Theres no doubt...your gonna get it all  
You'll find out...everything u want

Give a hand to the girls  
Who go after the diamond dolls  
(Diamond dolls)  
It's a ravenous world  
And the Celing is very tall  
(do do do do do do do)  
Theres a river that curls  
To the sea and its very long  
(Diamond dolls)  
But the cream of the crop  
Never stop Not the diamond dolls

Silver Platinum, I pass on them  
You can have them, I know what I want

(Chorus)  
We're the ones on the run  
We're the girls with the diamond dolls  
(diamond

It's a ravenous world  
And the Celing is very tall  
(do do do do do do do)  
Theres a weight and a climb  
And a ladder and many fall  
(Diamond dolls)  
But the cream of crop Never stop  
Not the diamond dolls!

I laughed, and stared into the eyes of my forever soul mate: Edward Cullen.

* * *

RPOV-

She didn't wanna do pageants anymore.

She told me. Flat out and simple.

Sure, I was kinda...upset. But if that's what she wanted. Okay so maybe I yelled a little.

So now, my daughter is sitting in the corner, Emmett is giving us a chance to cool down.

''Violet, come here,'' I say. I pat the spot on the bed near me.

She timidly leaves her coloring book and walks over to me.

''I am sorry I yelled at you. It's okay if you don't like pageants,'' I whisper as I stroke her hair.

''Mommy...mommy I've never liked pageants,'' she began in a soft whisper,''I just did them to make you happy.''

''Baby...sweet heart I never want you to do anything just to make me or your father or anybody else happy. Do what makes you happy. Is that clear,'' I asked.

''Yes. Thank you, mommy,'' she smiled before hugging me.

And that was when our song came on the radio.

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life** (A/N ABBA)  
**See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen

Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

**We sang into our hairbrushes, and danced in front of the mirror.**

You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen

**She twirled, and I smiled as she jumped onto her bed, messing up her Barbie bedding in the process.**

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen

Eventually, she tired her self out. I slept with her in her bed last night. She was my sweet little angel.

* * *

MPOV-

I was sitting in the living room, wearing sweats. Jacob had an arm protectively around me, and he was wearng sweatpants and a blak shirt. The woman was sitting acrpss from us, on the love seat.

This woman- Sarah- was his mother?

''Jacob...I hope you know that I never wanted to give you up! Billy- you're father and I- we...we just did not have what we needed to take care of you.

''Mom...Sarah..''he began.

* * *

Jacob'sPOV-

I did not know what to call this woman This woman that. I would not care about not having what the other kids have.

''Look..why don't we start off by getting to know eachother? For starters...who is this,'' he asked.

I looked up, and I noticed her attention was on Micha. She was holding Jake Michels, a light blush spread across her face.

''Oh. This is my wife Micha. And this is our son, Jake Michels,' I say proudly.

''You have a beautiful family,'' she sighed.

* * *

MPOV-

Hell yeah we do!

* * *

Jacob'sPOV-

I found out alot about her in the hour that she spent at our house.

She was a lawyer for an extremly succesfull law firm. She and my dad- Billy- have been married for over thirty years. He was paralyzed from the waist down.

This was just to much for me to take in one night. We made plans to meet at the coffee shop around the corner tomorrow at ten.

After putting Jake Michels in bed, Micha came back and lay in the bed with me.

And that's when it happened. I started to cry.

Being the angel that she was, she comforted to me. She just let me cry...cry..and cry. She whispered comforting things in my ear as she stroked my shirt, black spiky hair gently.

If I reacted this badly from just being with the woman for one hour...what would happen if I fully let her into my life?

So what do you think? Oh and I made a mistake. Micha is not a wolf. So which song should I ue for the first dance at my wedding? Review. Review. Review. Please?


	23. Yoga and Babies!

Disclaime: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Disney owns the song A La Nanita. The Moldy Peahes own the song Anyone Else But You.

* * *

2 MONTHS LATER-

* * *

RPOV-

I went into labor at about three o'clock in the morning. And it was painful. More painful than when I had Violet.

But..but it was a hell of a lot quicker than it waas with Violet. No, she had taken 24 hours of labor

It took about ten minutes to get to the hospital. And, about twenty minutes later, Iris was born.

She was beautiul. She had black hair, and big blue eyes. She was pounds, eleven ounces. She was kind of pink, and crying as soon as she came out.

Lily was born 5 minute ater Iris. She had my hair color, and big brown eyes. She was absolutely perfect.

I stared at the beautiful girls in my arms, before singing them a lullaby Esme used to sing to us when we where younger.

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi ni iene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi ni iene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruise que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi ni iene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruise que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea

And that is when Lily stared up at me, and I swear I saw a hint of a smile play at her small, pink lips.

I smiled back and kissed there foreheads.

Hmmm...let's see. Lily Rosemary Leanne Cullen. Iris Marian Angela Cullen. Heather Sage Fiona Cullen.

My perfect girls.

''Hey, Rose. We've got a visitor,'' Emmett said from the door.

I looked at the door, and smiled.

Em was staring at the door, holding Violet. Violet was wearing her long-skeeved, blue and pink Hanna Montana pyjamas. Her loosely curled hair was in two llow pigtils. She had on pink, fuzzy house shoes, an she was sucking on her thumb.

''Mommy,'' she smiled.

''Hey, baby,'' I whispered ,''Come meet your little sisters.

''She timidly walked over, and peered at the babies fromm over the railing.

'What are their names, mommy?,'' she whispered a she looked on in awe.

''Lilly is the blond, and Iris is the brunette,'' I smiled.

''Can I hold them,'' she asked.

Emmett sat her in his lap, and I handed her Iris.

She smiled, and kissed her forehead. She was the perfect big sister.

An my family was complete.

* * *

APOV-

Bella and I had both had our babies, and we where over for a visit.

I was wearing: black yoga pants, and a lue t-shirt that said _Muffins are just ugly cupakes, and cupakes are just haters!_

Bella was wearing royal blue yoga pants, white tank top, and her hair was in a high ponytail. She ha a white headband around her head.

We where both barefoot, and standing on yoga mats.

''Now, do this position,'' the yoga instructor on the screen instructed before showing us how.

It was then that we heard a thump, and we looked behind us.

Malcolm and Vera where still in there bouncers, so they where okay.

Cindy Ella was still on her yoga mat. She was wearing a grey, loose, off the shoulder, eigtie inspired shirt, a purple camisole, and black leggings. Her hair wa in a messy ide ponytail.

Heather was the one. She was on the floor. But at east she looked cute: a blue and purple sleevless leotard over black legging, purple leg warmers, and her heair was just like Bella's.

''I'm fine everyone,'' she smiled as Cindy Ella helped her up.

We begn to do the yoga exercises again.

* * *

BPOV-

''So, did you ever get the call from that publisher,'' Alice asked me.

For the past six months, I'd been working on a book. It was complete fantasy. It was about fairies and withes and trolls. Knights, dungeons, and damsels not so in distress. I'd just sent it off to the publisher three weeks ago.

''No, not yet,'' I sighed.

''Have you at leat told Edward yet,'' Alice asked.

''Not yet,'' I mumbled.

''Bells, ya need to tell him. He has a right to know,'' she tried to reason with me as we ended the tape.

''Yeah...well... I do not want to get his hopes up in case this does not work out. And if it does not, I do nhot want to hear any ,'I told you so's','' I explained.

And that was when my phone went off.

You're a part time lover and a full time friend  
The monkey on your back is the latest trend  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else...but you

I'll kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train  
I'll kiss you all starry eyed my body swingin' from side to side  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else...but you

I dashed into the kitchen, and retrieved the my cell phone.

'Hello,'' I asked, breathless.

''Mrs. Cullen, this is Lacey Boatright. Your publisher...I have some news for you,'' a familiar voie said on the other end, ''About your book.''

I held my breath For now...now was the moment of truth.

* * *

MPOV-

I screamed as I pushed again, effectively delivering our baby.

''Oh my...'' the doctor said.

''What?'' I asked, quickly begining to panic.

''You're baby...ma'am. I am sorry. It's a still birth.''

''What?,'' I sreamed in agony.

My heart broke into a million pieces.

My beautiful baby girl. Born asleep. She never had a chance to live.

All of it down the drain. My life...I...I don't know what to say.

No daughter. No little girl. No sister for Jake Michels.

Nothing.

I wanted to be numb. I wanted to be anything else... feel anything else...and I also wanted to be anywhere else.

This moment. This moment was my own personal hell.

And then...then I heard the most incredible thing in th world.

A baby. My baby. Crying.

Nayeli...My little Nayeli. My still born baby...was alive?

* * *

R and R please. Tell me what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own Micha, Dana, and the kids.

2 YEARS LATER-

I was sitting at dinner with my entire family.

I was wearing blue jeans, a white tee with a black heart on it, and black boots. My hair was straight down, with a white headband in it.

My career as an author had really kiked off. I'd already written for books- two of which where best sellers- and 16 short stories.

My family was small ompareed to Alice and Jasper.

Vera was three, Heather was six, and Anna was two.

They where all wearing the same thing: a pink, ruffled mini skirt, and black boots. I'd put all three of them in pigtails, and a pink bow in there hair.

Edward was sitting next to me, laughing with the rest of our friends and family.

His career as a piano teacher at the local middle school.

He was wearing a long sleeved, button up, green shirt. He had on black jeans, and brown dress shoes.

Micha was still a fashion designer, and happily married to Jacob. She was wearing a long sleved, red shirt, and blue skinny leg jeans. She had on red hels. Her hair was in a messy top knot,.

Jacob was waring a blue, long sleeved button up shirt. He had on black pants, and white gym shoes. He was a baseball coach at the local high school.

Jake Michels was four. He was waring a blue, short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white gym shoes. His short, spiky black hair was hidden under a bluebasbal cap. He;d be starting preeschool this year.

It was a mirical that Nayeli had survivd. She was tiny for a two year old being able to pass for an eigteenth month old at the most. She was wearing a blue jumper, and a white long sleeved shirt under that. Her short, black hair went down to about 5 inhes below her little ears, and she had a blue bow in it. She had on white tights, and black MaryJanes.

Alice was sitting on Japer's lap, laughing. She was wearing a long sleeved, black dress with fitting sleves, black leggings, black ballet flats..Her hair was in the usual short, spiky bob. Her career as a dane instructor was in full swing, and she was on her way to having her own dane studio soon.

Jasper was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt, blue heans, and black gym shoes. His career as a psyology teaher at the local university was great, and he was there youngest professor their, at the age of twenty six.

Cindy Ella was six, and as cute as ever. She was wearing a long sleeved black dress, black knee highs, and blak ballet flats, Her hair was in her usual, natural curls that reached her waist, and she had a big, black bow pinned to the side.

Malcolm and Jackson where wearing blak turtlenecks, and black shoes. They also had on blue jeans.

Leave it to Alice to matche her family.

I peeked over at Emett and Rosalie.

They matched, as well. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped, knee length, red maternity dress. That's right. She's pregnant again. She had on red ballet flats, and her hair fell straight down to her waist. She had a sucesfull career, for a fashion magazine.\

Emett was wearing a long sleeved, red shirt, black jeans, and white gym shoes. He was the football coach at the college, and made a pretty good salary.

Violet, Iris, and Lily where all wearing blue jean skirtsm and red, long sleeved, V-neck tees. They also had on blue jean vests that where open, red leggings, and red coverses.

Violet's hair was in a bun, Lilly's hair was in two curly pigtails, and Iris' was in a low ponytail.

Embry was with his fiance, Dana. Dana was working at the fashion company with Micha. She was wearing a long sleeved, blue maternity dress, and matching shoes. Her hair hung straight past her shoulders, and her bangs where swept to the side. And a blue headband was placed in her hair.

Embry was wearing blue jeans, and a dark grey, shortsleeved shirt. He had on grey shoes, and was holding Dana on his lap. He tought art at the local art gallery art classes.

Carlisle and Esme...they whee not eating. Vampires, remember?

They where -however- looking at eachother with googly eyes. She was an interior designer, he was still a doctor

.

She was wearing a short sleeved, royal blue, V-neck tee, black skinny leg jeans, and black converses. He was wearing a white, button up shirt, a black jacket, whit gym shoes, and blue jeans.

And plans where ahead for a stunning wedding.

I looked at Edward. He was the

* * *

EPOV-

Best thing that has ever happened to me. That's what Bella was. We where soul mates. Destined to be together.

We had three beautiful girls, and maybe another child on the way.

We where a match made in

* * *

APOV-

Heaven. That was what it was like when Jasper looked into my eyes, With every touch, every kiss... I don't know. It was like...like some how I was more in love. We had three beautiful children. Hmmm...

I do not know what else to say. It was like he was

* * *

JPOV-

The Corresponding puzzle piece I needed to make my life complete. She was mine, and mine alone. I'd never know what to do without her. I mean...Alice was

* * *

EmbryPOV-

My life. Dana was my only reason stay alive. She was the reason I never gave up on everything, and she was my entire

* * *

Dana'sPOV-

Life. Embry was my entire life. I was having a baby with and was engaged to him. I mean...how did I ever get so lucky? Wait. That's not even the right word. I guess the right word is...

* * *

Carlisle'sPOV-

Words don't desribe what I feel. But If I had to picked a word...I guess that that word was

* * *

Esme'sPOV-

Amazingly blessed. And...I mean I was just so grateful that

* * *

Jacob'sPOV-

There was someone out there that could love me. Someone that was my soul mate. Someone who was always there

* * *

Micha'sPOV-

Through thick and thin. But that was what husband's are supposed to do. I mean...if there was a couple happier than us...I really want to meet them.

Because all I know is that

* * *

AllPOV-

This is just the beginning of the rest of my life.

* * *

Well...what do you think?


	25. The Night Before Valentine's Day!

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Disney owns High School musical 1, 2, and 3.**_

* * *

**MPOV-**

**I was wearing a knee length, red, halter dress. I also had on strappy, red heels. My waist length, black hair was in bouncy banan curls. **

**I had no clue what was going on. All I knew is that it was the day before Valentine's day, the kids where with Carlisle and Esme, and I was home alone with Jacob.**

**I walked down starirs nd saw him in a tux, red dress shirt, and a tie.**

**''You look astounding,'' he said as he looked me over.**

**''Jake, what is this all about,'' I asked.**

**''This, my love, is me showing you how much I love you,'' he smiled befpre wrapping his arms around my waist.**

**''Dance with me,'' I smiled.**

**''I don't dance,'' he said.**

**''This is not High School Musical 2,' I said with a roll of my brown eyes.**

**''No shit,'' he laughed.**

**Michs-Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide**.

He twirled me around

**Jacob-Won't you promise me **

**Micha-(now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)**

**Jacob-We'll keep dancing**

**Micha-(to keep dancing) **

**Both-wherever we go next  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

Jacob dipped me.

**Micha-So can I have this dance**

**Jacob- (can I have this dance)  
**

**Both-Can I have this dance**

Jacob-Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

Jacob-And you can't keep us apart

**Micha- (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
**

**Jacob-'Cause my heart is **

**Micha-(cause my heart is) **

**Both-wherever you are**

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Micha-Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide

**Jacob-'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**

**Micha-Let it rain, let it pour**

**Both-What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

**Micha-(like you)**

**Both-It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do **

**Micha-(way we do)  
**

**Both-And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance **

**Micha-(can I have this dance)  
**

**Jacob-Can I have this dance**

Micha-Can I have this dance

**Both-Can I have this dance**

**He took my face in his hands and kissed me, before taking me upstairs and showing me how much I meant to him.**

* * *

_**Review and tell me what song its Emett and Rosalie!**_****


	26. Valentine's Day Part 1: Rose and Em!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and Mr. Brightside is sung by The Killers. And thanks to katlyn danielle yeager

* * *

for suggesting it.

Yea basically each couple has their own song.

* * *

I was wearing black lingerie night gown, and my hair fell straight own my hair in soft waves. I sprayed myself woth Chanel no. 5, and sashayed through the door of our bed room and strolled in.

Emett was lying across the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers.

`''Hey, babe,'' he smied as soon as he saw me.

''Hey there, sexy,'' I smiled before crawling on the bed to join him.

He grabbed my face in his hand , and kissed

Our lips moved together in perfect synchronization as our song played from, my Ipod.

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go

He rolled over so that now I was on top, and we continued to kiss. He bit my bottom lip gently, and I gripped his hair.

And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

Our tongues moved together, and I sighed. I knew where this was heading.

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go

I was ready. And I knew it.

Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I love him. I just love him so much. H e was my everything. And I could not believe that we had this beautiful family together. He was perfect in every way, and he was iun my arms. And I was in his. I just could not believe that we where together. He was all of the thing that I needed. As far as soul mates go...he was bthe best soul mate ever.

I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never...

An then we showed eachother how we felt.

* * *

_Review and tell me what song would be good for Alice and Jasper, and then Dana and Embry! Please? Thanks I promie the next chapter will be longer. _


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer- I am not Stephanie Meyer. I don't own Twilight. The forst song belongs to Darlene love, the second song to The Moldy Peaches!

And any similarities to people living oor dead is strictly coincidental! This is my story and just the way it plays out.

* * *

APOV-

I dressed in a pink, baby doll. spaghetti strapped shirt, blue skinny leg jeans, black heels, and a pinkheadband with a bow on it. I also had on a diamond. I grabbed my mirophone and kareoke machine and went to find Jasper.

He was on the couch, wearing a black dress shirt and blue jeans.

I simply set down the machine, and began singing.

**Alice-Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry**

He's all I wanted all my life and even more

He smiled at me and the music started playing

Here comes the bride when he walked through the door

Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry

The boy who's life and dreams and love I wanna share

I sat on his lap, and he put his arms around me.

**The boy whose on my hand a band of gold will bear**

The band of gold I always dreamed I'd wear

When we kissed I felt a sweet sensation

This time it wasn't just my imagination

Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry

He's just what I've been waiting for oh yes

With every kiss it's as if my heart keeps saying

Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry

I took his hand and began daning around the room

**INSTRUMENTAL INTERLUDE**

When we kissed I felt a sweet sensation

This time it wasn't just my imagination

Today i met the boy I'm gonna marry

He's just what I've been waiting for oh yes

With every kiss it's as if my heart keeps saying

Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry

Then...then he grabbed me in his arms, carried me upstairs, and we showed eachother how much we cared.

* * *

DanaPOV-

I was wearing a white, long sleeved dress that stopped right above my knees. I was wearing white flats. My hair hung in loose curls down my back, and I had on light make up. My hair also had a whit orchid in it.

Embry was sitting next to me on the couch. He was wearing a long sleeved, white, button up shirt, blue jeans, and a black jacket. He had on white g

We'd just gotten back from our dinner reservations. Man, he was the best husband ever. And the best part was that I had him all to myself!

We both had guitars, so we decided to wrote a song together, and we where going to see how it turned out.

My guiitar was acoustic. It was white, with specks of gold and black glitter, and a gold, elegant design on the back.

Embry's was acoustic, and brown. Simple, and it fit him perfectly.

We began to strum away at the guitar.

Dana-You're a part time lover and a full time friend  
The monkey on you're back is the latest trend  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Embry-I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train  
I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Dana-Here is the church and here is the steeple  
We sure are cute for two ugly people  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Embry-The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me  
So why can't, you forgive me?  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Dana-I will find my nitch in your car  
With my mp3 DVD rumple-packed guitar  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Embry-Du du du du du du dudu

Both-Du du du du du du dudu  
Du du du du du du dudu du

Dana-Up up down down left right left right B A start  
Just because we use cheats doesn't mean we're not smart  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Embry-You are always trying to keep it real  
I'm in love with how you feel  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Dana-We both have shiny happy fits of rage  
You want more fans, I want more stage  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Embry-Don Quixote was a steel driving man  
My name is Adam I'm your biggest fan  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Dana-Squinched up your face and did a dance  
You shook a little turd out of the bottom of your pants  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Embry-Du du du du du du dudu

Both-Du du du du du du dudu

Dana-Du du du du du du dudu du

And then we stared into eachother's eyes.

Both-But you

* * *

What do you think? Please R and R!


	28. Bella and Edward

Disclaimer- The Carpenters own this song, and Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. My fiance' told me to get over it. ; D

* * *

BPOV-

Edward and I where lying on the beach, on an a blanket. We stared up at the stars.

Esme had been gracious enough to let us use her private beach for the day, a gift from Carlisle.

''You know,'' Edward began,''There is a song that reminds me of you.''

I rolled over so that I was on my side, and stared at my husband, hand propped up on my hand.

He was wearing black jeans, and a white, button up dress shirt. He had taken his shoes off when we'd gotten there and we enjoyed a picnic.

I was wearing a white, sleevlss, knee lngth sindress, and white strappy sandals. My hair was in loose curls.

''And what song would that be,'' I asked as I stroked the perfect features of his face.

**Edward-We've only just begun to live  
White lace and promises  
A kiss for luck and we're on our way  
(We've only begun)**

I smiled. This song reminded me of him as well.

**Bella-Before the rising sun we fly  
So many roads to choose  
We start our walking  
And learn to run  
(And yes, we've just begun)**

Edward-Sharin' horizons that are new to us  
Watchin' the signs along the way  
Talkin' it over just the two of us  
Workin' together day to day, together

Both-And when the evening comes we smile  
So much of life ahead  
We'll find a place where there's room to grow  
(And yes, we've just begun)

Edward-Sharin' horizons that are new to us  
Watchin' the signs along the way  
Talkin' it over just the two of us  
Workin' together day to day, together, together

Bella-And when the evening comes we smile  
So much of life ahead  
We'll find a place where there's room to grow  
And yes we've just begun

And then we...you know. Right there on the beach.

* * *

So I know it's short...sorry. Next one's are longer. And...thank you to all my readrs and reviewers. So her is a sneak pek of the next chappie. Rand R!

* * *

MPOV-

The doctor had told me that if I had ever gotten pregnant again- beause of my last two difficult pregnancies- the chances that we'd both survive where slim. So of course I did not tell Jacob.

I shook the little pregnancy test.

And there was that ittle pink plus sign. I was preggers. Again.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

RPOV-

I never asked for this. To be raped in an alley and then changed into a blood sucking demon. I never askd for the lif I had now. I wanted more kids. I askd for more kids, and a better future with Emeet. But no I had to be raped by that damn Royce King.

And now I was the living dead. Because Carlisle had changed me. Appantly I was too muh to aste.

I will never forgive him.

* * *

EmPOV-

Do I look like I wanted to be attackd by a bar? I do? Well I didn't! And I definitely did not want to be some blood sucking leech. I had togt ovr the fact that my life was over. Life's no fun without a good horror filld three days of agonizing pain, I guess.

So now I drink the blood of lions, deer, and grizzlies. Oh my.

* * *

JasperPOV-

I failed. I failed to protct Alice. I thought that a walk in the park was romantic. Until we wher attacked.

And thy took her. A whol yar passd before I saw her again. That year was gruesom for me. I couldn't even bear to look at our children, they beared such a resemblance to her.

And when she finally showed up, I felt horrible. Whoever had changed us left her in a dark whole, just as they had done with me. And now we where dooed to a life where sleping to escape reality was off of the option list. Only a fantasy.

* * *

EdwardPOV-

I was so set on giving her everything she wanted. She'd begged Carlisle to change her, and he finally agreed, much to my dismay.

And sh refused to live without me, which explains why I. too, am a monster now. Why I was ddomed to roam the eart forever, drinking the bloood of animals.

And why would you giv a damn? Why should you? It's not lik you are the one who has to drink BLOOD to live! Th person who is afraid of losing ontrol and killing your children beause you smell their wonderful blood. No that is m. My family and myself. Aside from Micha and Jacob.

And now that you mention it...just about anything would be better than this.

* * *

MPOV-

I sat with my face in my hands. How the hell was I pregnant? Oh, yeah. Sex.

Well damn. And I certainly could not tell Jacob. We know he would freak.

I only had two options: Hav this baby and die, or have an abortion.

And I would never kill my child. So it looks like I was going to die.

And it was definitly for a good cause...Our baby deserved to live.

I conteplated what to do as I drank my cofee. How do you tell the love of your lif, your imprinter, that you are about to give up your life to have there child?

Like this:

You-Hello, love.

Love-Hello, darling.

You-I am pregnant with your wonderful spawn!

Him-Great!

You- and I am gonna die.

Him-What?

Okay. So maybe not exactly like that but...Hey you know.

''Mommy,'' Jake Michels said from the doorway.

I turned and saw my son. My favorite little boy.

''What's wrong,'' I asked. He had tear stains on his cheeks.

''Mommy, they took Nayeli,'' he whispered.

''What are you talking about,'' I said, the blood draining from my face.

''We where playing and thes people am up. One looked at me, and pain was vrywher thn thay took Naya,'' he said, holding me as he cried hysterically.

And I immediately knew who he meant. The Voulturri.

* * *

REVIW. AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS LONGER!


	30. This May Hurt Just a Bit

Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns wilight. I do not own Twilight. Also if you want I wil give the vamps there own one shots about when they got changed. And yes, I did have to modify som of the ways they got changed to fit my plot.

* * *

MPOV-

I opened the door at about twelve a.m. My family was away. My vamps hunting, my wolves patrolling, and the kids where with Dana, Emily, and Kim.

''Hello, Mrs. Platt,'' a small girl with blond hair greeted as I opened the door,'' may we come in?''

She did not wait fot my response, simply glided in with two men trailing her.

''I am Jane Volterra, and these are my brothers. Alec and Demetri'' she smiled sweetly.

''Nice to..um...meet you,'' I stated, only it came out as a question.

''So...you know about the existence of magical creatures,'' Ale asked.

What the hell?

And that's when I notied the charateristics. Blood red yes. Pale, pale skin. Reamarkable beauty. And I was in no position to argue with them.

''Yes. I do,'' I whispered.

''Love,'' Alec said before stroking my cheek,''We are perfetly fine with your knowledge of knowing of vampires. But marrying a wolf...tsk tsk tsk. Oh, darling. You had so much more potential.''

''W-what,'' I asked as he moved a strand of stray black hair from my face.

''Oh, love. You don't know what w are talking about. Well. You see, when Carlisle adopted you and your brothers, we mad him promise to change you and your brothers on your sixteenth birthdays. Your brothers where hangd, but not you. But we see that you Cullen's can not keep a promise,'' Demetri awnsred from where he stood across the room.

''But we will do there deed. And you will be apart of the Volturri, '' Jane smiled sadistically,''or dinner.''

''Si guarda stordimento, il mio amore,'' Alec mumrured as he kissed my neck,''You look stunning, my love.''

I felt the blush creep into my cheeks as I realized what I was wearing a white, sleevless, lace negligee with a matching silk robe. My hair was in soft waves. I'd sprayed clinique happy on myself, and waited for Jake to come home. I figured this would give us a chance to escap reality for a while

''Thank you,'' I whispered.

''Micha, I'' Jake said, coming in. He stopped and stareed when h saw us.

''Damnit!,'' Demtri spat,''It's the mutt!''

Jacob growled, and began to shake uncontrollably.

''Quiet, mutt,'' Jane laughed bitterly.

Jacob yed her, sizing her up. Figuring out if he could take her or not.

I didn't want him to take the chance.

And by the smug look on Jane's, she knew that hr wouldn't either.

''I wouldn't come any closer if I where you, mutt,'' Demetri said, an arrogant smile displaying itself on his perfet things happened at that

And several things happened in the next moment. Demtri was holding Jacob's arms behind his back, preventing him from getting to me. Alec had my arms held behind my back, and Jane was standing right infont of me, a sadistic smile playing at her rosy red lips.

''This,'' she began ,''may hurt. But just a little.''

And that is when I felt an excrutiating pain. Fire surging through my body. I fell to the ground, holding myself, and screaming. I undulated widly as the agonizing feeling took over my body. My back arched off of the floor, the wavs of terror steadily crashing onto me small frame. The scream was horrible, and would've scared the hell out of Paul.

''Stop, please!,'' came the tortured plead.

And it wasn't even me. It was Jacob.

The pain left my body, and I was immensley happy. Until I heard a howl.

I looked over, and I saw that Jane's torturing glare had turned on Jacob. My worst nightmare was seing him in pain. And I hated it.

He looked as if h wanted to give up, but he didn't. H mad no sound. He made no move to stop her. He just let his silent tears fall.

''Jane, stop,'' I screamed, grabbing her arm.

Big mistake.

Jane turned toward me with a gaze as black as coal. The next thing I know, I am being thrown into a wall.

I felt the a plaster fall around me, and then something warm.

I felt the back of my head. Blood.

I looked up: A wherwolf passd out, and two vampires crouhing infront of me planning to make me there next meal.

* * *

Review please!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer:Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I do not.I own Dana and I co-own Dana with Ilovepeeta

MPOV-

Italy. I was in Italy. Trying to find out why they'd taken my daughter.

At least I looked more presentable, dressed in blue skinny leg jeans, black converse, and a black tee and red hoodie.

We walked intowhat looked like a throne room.

I saw three me sitting on thrones. One brunette, two blonde.

''Is this her,'' the brunette one asked, stopping down from his throne and walking towards me.

''Yes,'' Jane replied, a delicate smile gracing her flawless facial features.

''She is more beautiful in person,'' he said.

''Yes. She is,'' the blonde on the left said, nodding his head in agreement.

''Who are you, and where is my daughter,'' I asked.

She'd better be alive. I swear she'd better be.

''Patience, my dear. First, I would like to welcome you to Italy. I am Aro. This is Cauis, and Marcus.

I nodded, not wanting to be rude but not wanting to engage in any type of damn onversation with them.

''We will lead you to your daughter in a minute. But first, I would like to read your thoughts,'' Aro said in a nonchalant tone.

He grabbed my hand in his. Fire and ice.

He pulled away suddenly, a bright smil lit up his pale face.

''So much talent and potential, young one. It is asham you had to ruin verything my marrying that dog,'' Aro scowled in disgust.

I stood there and took that. Him talking about Jacob. My own personal joy. My warmth at night. Or anytime, really.

''Heidi, bring her her child,'' Cauis said.

A girl with long, blonde hair came out, carrying Nayeli.

''I believe this is yours.'' sh smiled, a bright and sick thing.

Why sick? It was tortured. As if she wanted Nayeli's blood.

''Naya,'' I smiled. kissing her soft hair.

''I see you are affectionate to your wolf child. Nothing more than a puppy,'' Marcus sniffed.

''Now now, lt's not get on her bad side. We do, after all, require quite a heavy amount of favors to ask of the poor girl,'' Aro chastised him lightly.

''What is going on. Let me take my daughter home,'' I almost began begging.

'In good time. W hve three favors to ask you of, if we want to insure the safe return of your daughter to Forks,'' Marcus said gently, unusual to me.

''Anything, I will do anything,'' I whispered.

And by the smug smile that rested on everyones faces,. I knew I would not be going with her.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

DanaPOV-

_I was sitting at the kitchen counter, waiting fiance' Embry Call to come home._

_I don't know why, but he andall of the other wolves had gone to Micha and Jacob's house. The kids where at Emily Uley's house, and she was watching them with Kim Hale._

_I held my stomach, now 9 months pregnant. _

_There was a knock on the door, and I waddled over to get it._

_A man with remarkable beauty. He had pale skin, crimson eyes, dark hair, and flawless features._

_I istantly knew he wa a vampire._

_''May I help you,'' I asked._

_''Ha. Nice outfit,'' he chuckled._

_I looked down at what I was wearing: Embry's grey sweatpants, a blue, short sleeved, v-neck tee, and my hair hung straight over my shoulder. _

_''Yea. I know,''' I retorted._

_''Hm. Feisty,'' he smirked._

_''Anyways, I am going to lead you to your friend, Micha I think her name is..'' he said._

_And I went with them._

* * *

PRESENT-

I was sitting next to Micha, who was just happy that Nayeli was back home.

I felt bad for her. I mean we'd both lost something, but she'd lost a lot more.

I mean...I'd lost Embry. And that was a hell of a lot to lose.

But Micha had undergone several rounds of Jane's sadistic, burning glare. And lost her baby. She's had to leave Nayeli and Jake Michels in Forks,

And she'd lost Jacob.

And now we where in the throne room, finding out what the conditions where so that the Volturri would not go to Forks.

''Well, as you know, Micha,'' Aro began,'' Carlisle changed your brothers. Not on time, but he did change them. And he has refused to change you. And that cannot go unpunished. So both of you-Dana, for being engaged to a wolf- will have to pay. The Volturri does not aept that kind of behavior unless someone pays.''

''What would that be,'' I asked.

''I am so glad you ask. Dana, your part in all of this nothing much, since you had no relations to vampires. You must break off the engagement with that mutt. And when the babies are born, we send them to him,'' Aro said.

''After all. Who else but the mutt wants the mutt puppies,'' Jane giggled, evil little girl.

''Second, you must become Dimitri's mate. We will change you,'' Cauis explained.

And I'd do it. For my babies, and for Embry.

''As for Micha over here...'', Marcus trailed off.

* * *

MPOV-

''You will break off you marriage with the mutt. You will become my mate, and a vampire.,'' Alec nodded to me.

What the hell? I'd do it, but I'd never ,ever be happy about it.

''And when will all of this take place,'' I asked.

''When Dana haves her puppy,'' Alec smiled, a delighted twinkle in his eyes.

I sighed. That would be any day now! In fact..today was her due day.

And wouldn't her water have to break?

* * *

R and R, please! And the boys have something to say in the next chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. And I am not Stephanie Meyer

* * *

EmbryPOV-

The love of my life. Gone. And I could not stand it.

How had I let her slip away, like sand through my fingers.

I needed to find her. I needed to have her safe. At home in my arms. With our beautiful children.

It was worse than heart break. You can live with a broken heart. But your imprint not being near you...that's a slow, painful death in it's own right.

Now I know how Jacob felt. He felt, I am sure, the same way that I did. Like

* * *

JPOV-

Like your entire world was snatched , and as if who took them away didn't care. I needed to find her. And I didn't have time to wait for our family to make a plan. I meant now. And the hell I was going too let anyone hurt hr. She was mine, and I could never ever live without her.

.

* * *

MPOV-

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!,' came Dana's shrill cry of agony.

Some human named Gianni was delivered her baby.

And at 2:45 in the morning, Zacharia Michel was born. Three minutes later, his sister Kathrine Ellen.

Zachariah was a tiny version of Embry, and Katherine Ellen was a tiny version of Dana, dimples and everything. It was adorable!

''Aww they're adorable,'' I smiled.

''Of course. Puppies are always cute,''Dimitri laughed bitterly.

Dana grimaced before gently placing her babies into the bassinets that Aro had given. The babies where allowed to stay for ten days, so Dana could look after them for a while. Sort of a way to numb the pain. And that was trribl. When you numb your pain, it is still going to hit you sooner or later. And that's when it is unbearable.

Alec came to my side, Dimitri to Dana's.

Alec gently brushed a strand of hair from my face,''Are you ready?''

I nodded. As ready as I would ever be.

Dimiriti angled Dana's head so that her throat was exposed. He bared his teeth, and prepard to bite.

I shut my eyes, not wanting to see my friend's pain.

But instead of a torchered scream, I heard howling.

* * *

R and , please! And did anyone see that trailer for VAMPIRES SUCK?


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

DPOV-

The most glorious thing I've ever heard: my wolves howling.

And in they walked, all ten of thm. And I just couldn't believe that they'd gotten to us just in time.

The Volturri stood there ground, and I flinched. I knew what was coming next.

And then it was all a blur.

MPOV-

A flash of movemennt, and I am pinned against Ale's side, Leah standing infront of us in wolf form.

Dana behind Dimitri, who was in a protective crouch. Seth is infront of him, Sam in the middle.

Quil, Paul, Jared, Brady and Collin formed a half circle behind them.

And then they walked in: Embry and Jacob.

Jacob. I was only gone a short time, but still it hurt to see, hear, or touch anything that remiindd me of him.

And then the battle began, vampires and wherewolves everywhere.

Nothing but blurs of fur and pale skin. And blood. Wait who the hell was bleeding?

I heard a howl: Embry on the floor.

The wolves where distracted, giving the Volturri a chance to get rid of the wolves.

I had to think fast. I looked around for something sharp. Nothing.

I nudged Dana, and began picking at the scars I had from when Jane threw me into the wall. Dana caught on quickly, and she picked at a scrape on her knee that had almost scabed over but wasn't completely healed.

And that's when they turned toward us: All fifteen vampires- and yes, that did include the wive- turned towards me and Dana. Eyes black. Teeth bared. Posed to kill.

Jane launched for me, but never made it. Next thing I knew, a large black wolf had her pinnd to the ground. Heidi ran towards Dana, and was knocked down by Leah.

''Stop!,'' Aro hissed.

''Why,'' I asked. I dared not look at him.

''Beause,'' Ar hissed again, this tim through his teeth, '' I want you two to take the mutts and puppies and leave. I can see that this is not going to work out well. For now.''

I had no clue what he meant by that, I was just happy to leave. I hopped on Jacob's back, Dana on Embry's.

Once in the woods the boys and Leah phased back to human and changed into clothes.

We hopped on a plane to Forks, Washington.

The whole time, Embry payed attention only to his babies, and Dana.

Jake payed attention to me the whole time, memorizing and rememorizing my face, hair, and body.

And if I ould, I would have been doing the same thing to his face, abs, and eyes.

But I couldn't. I was too busy realizing what Aro's words meant.

This wasn't over.

R and R, PLEASE! I am going to see Vampires Suck when it comes out. Lol.


	35. My Family Part 1!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I do not.

* * *

MPOV-

We where all gathered at Sam and Emily's house, are kids playing in the other room.

Sam was sitting next to Emily on the couch, his arms around her shoulders. Leah was sitting next to her broter, Seth, who had his imprint Kelly on his lap.

Kelly was a very pretty girl: pale skin, blnde hair, and big blue yes.

Embry was sitting with Dana on his lap, who was proud to say that they'd b married soon. Paul was sitting on the love seat, his fiance' Rachel Hale** (a/n Rachel Black)**

Rachel was pretty, too. She was about 5'3. She had wavy, raven black hair thatfell down her shoulders, russet skin, big brown doe eyes, and dimples.

Jared was sitting with Kim on his knee, and she was pregnant with their first child. Collin was sitting next to Kim.

Quil had imprinted on Emily's neice, Claire. And Leah had imprinted on my son, Jake Michels.

I have to admit I'd rather it be her than anyone else. But can you imagine how Dana racted whn Brady, the newest wolf, imprinted on Katherine Ellen? Not pretty.

''So you know who has the worst imprint,'' Quil asked Jokingly.

'Ah that would be Embry,'' Leah laughed.

Embry growled, until Dana placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

''Hells no,''Quil smild, ''I was thinking Micha was the worst.''

Jaks turn to growl.

''Yeah well...wait a minute! Who the hell are you to talk?,'' I sputtered.

''What do you mean,''he asked, genuinely confused.

''OH shit, I can just see you know,'' I laughed.

''What the hell do you mean,'' he asked.

I did a poor imitation of his voice,''Hey man, I'll be right over as soon as I finish changing my girlfriend's pull-up.'' **(A/N THIS WAS NOT INTENDED TO OFFEND ANYONE)**

Everyone laughed, even Leah and Brady.

''Now, Leah, who the hell are you laughing at,'' Dana asked,''Whatcha got planned tonight? Hot date on the swing set?''

Everyone laughed.

''Brady you can't talk,''Leah spat.

''Yea. At least mine is two yours is still in diapers,'' Quil smirked.

Brady stuck his tongue out at him, and we all laughed.

This was nice: my entire La Push family, together in one place. That's the way it should be.

I looked at Jacob. Apart from th kids, he was my only rason to get out of bed in the morning and keep going. And without him, I would be nothing.

But nothing good ever lasts forever.

* * *

The Cullens willl be back soon.

I know it's short. The next one is longer I promise. Please R and R!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer-I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**A/N IMPORTANT- Sorry I have been updating less. We are trying to put the finishing touches on the wedding. And we should be done with that considering the wedding is next week. His mom doesn't want to come to the wedding, our ring bearer is sick, and I don;t know where the hell the honeymoon is. So yeah I was pissed until he bought me Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream, a copy of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, and massaged my feet.**

**So now he is treating me like a princess, as far as I am concerned.**

**I am on the borderine of pissed and happy. I won;t be av\ble to update much a while after the wedding cuz..ya know ;D**

* * *

BPOV-

I was lying in my tub. My hair was up in a bun, and bubbles where everywere.

''Bella,'' I heard someone say.

I opened my golden eyes and saw my husband, He was wearing black pant, and I white, longsleved button down shirt.

''Hm?,'' I asked.

''I see you've kept the children preoccupied by letting them watch that damn sponge,''Edward smiled.

''Sut the hell up. You know you love Spongebob,'' I scoffed.

He laughed,''Damn right.''

''So is there any damn reason you are in here,'' I smirked.

''Yes. I wanna show you something when you get out,'' he whispered.

''You mean you wanna go at it like bunnies,'' I asked.

''No I...hell yea I do! But I want to show you something that is not to far from the house.

''Okay. Now shoo so I can drive off,' I said, blowing some bubbles toward his retreading form.

When he was gone, I changed into a blur sundress. I knew how he loved me in the blues. My hair was in curls. And I had on no shoes.  
No need to when nothing could hurt you.

And then Edward lead me out the house so that we could go where he wanted to.

And that's when I saw the mostbeautiful place in the world.

* * *

DPOV-

I stood in front of the floor length mirror, looking at the elegance of a women that was going to a trying on wedding dresses.

I was wearing a floor length, strapless, white wedding gown. My hair fell straight down. A white lace veil and tiara were positioned perfectly, and I was wearing white strappy heels.

''I hate you,'' Micha growled from the door way.

I stared at my best friend, and my maid of honor.

She was wearing a strapless, floor length olive green dress with a big bow in the back, her hair was in a curly ponytail adornd with faux olive green flowers, and she had on olive green heels.

Hot. Ha ha ha ha!

''So what if the dress is ugly? You can make it work,'' I smiled.

''No. Not that. I need to tell you something. Okay so you know how we promised we'd tell each other when we had our first times?,'' she asked.

''Yah..What the hell are you getting at,''

''You're first Embry. Everyone knew that was gonna happen. But I never told you that there was someone right before Jake.''

I stared at her, shocked. Of course, there is nothing wrong with not being a virgin when you get married. Nothing at all but...how the hell did my best friend avoid telling me this.

''OMG. Oh shit spill,'' I whispered, sitting next to her.

''Dammit. It was...someone.,'' she whispered.

''What the hell? Did you and Embry do the extreme?,'' I screeched.

''Shit no! I would have told you, or he would've. It was...''

''What? It was who,'' I asked, as she had mumbled the last part.

''I don't know! I don't have a damn clue, Dana.'' she whispered.

''So..it was a one night stand?,'' I asked,''That's not bad.''

''I was raped. I was walking home from school...and,'' she broke off into tears.

_FLASHBACK_

_Micha was walking home from school at the age of ten, fifth grade just let out for Thanksgiving break. And she was dressed nice. A knee length, purple hoodie, A grey, long sleeved shirt. Purple converses. And her hair was in a ponytail, bright green backpack slung over her shoulders._

_'Hello, little girl,'' a voice said._

_Micha turned around and looked up at the man._

_He was tall. about...hmm...5'11. He was almost bald, the only hair he had was light and feathery. And it only covered ten percent of his scalp. He had beady eyes, and looked at her in a way she did not quite understand._

_''H-hi,' she responded, all though she knew she was not supposed to be talking to strangers._

_''So where are you going, little girl. By the way, my names Andy,' he smiled sickeningly._

_He had pedophile written all over him. If only Micha knew about such things at the oh-so-innocent age of ten years old._

_''H-home,'' she replid. Stupid girl._

_''Oh I know your family. I..I can show you a short cut. I promise nothing bad will happen.''_

_She nodded, ''Okay.''_

_She followed him._

_Stupid girl. You honestly believed in him, You're an idiot, and you are a fool._

_He led her into an ally, pushed her against the wall, and assaulted her mouth._

_She tried, I promise you that little girl tried to push him away. With all her might,_

_Her clothes where ripped away, and her body was taken. And not in the way she dreamed of. Not in the slow, loving gentle manner she;d rad about._

_No. It was taken by a beady eyed man. A man with a sick obsession with taking little girl's innocence._

_She was worthless._

_She was disgusting._

_Stupid girl. You stupid, stupid girl._

_

* * *

_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**So what did you think? Please R and R. Sorry about two things: No Jasper and Alice or Rosalie and Emmett, and that I am doing gloomy writing. But you see it's all apart of the plan. More or Less. AHHH! This is what I get for having to watch 7 episodes of Special Agent O.S.O- I don't own that either- because I am babysitting my flower girl. Damn :) lol.**_


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and I don't. I don't own these songs either, so credit to whoever was genius enough to write and or sing them.

* * *

APOV-

I was on stage singing, trying to get a job sing a beautiful pastel pink halter tea length cocktail dress. I had on shes to match it and my hair was in it's usual short, spiky, black blob. I had a pink carnation in it, and I had gone light on the makeup.

And the man with his wife-to-be sat in front of me, as I began belting out the song that made me think of Jasper.

One hand on my stomach, the other holding the microphone.

Sometimes its hard to be a woman  
Giving all your love to just one man  
You'll have bad times  
And he'll have good times  
Doing things that you don't understand  
But if you love him you'll forgive him  
Even though he's hard to understand  
And if you love him  
Oh be proud of him  
'Cause after all he's just a man  
Stand by your man  
Give him two arms to cling to  
And something warm to come to  
When nights are cold and lonely  
Stand by your man  
And tell the world you love him  
Keep giving all the love you can  
Stand by your man  
Stand by your man  
And show the world you love him  
Keep giving all the love you can  
Stand by your man

They clapped when I finished but next up was Rosalie.

* * *

RPOV- I was wearing a beautiful purple evening gown formal dress with a one shoulder strap. My hair fell in waves, and I had on purple eyeshadow, black mascara, pink lipstick, and blush.

If I  
Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
But I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way

And I...  
Will always  
Love you, oohh  
Will always  
Love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm

Bittersweet  
Memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh

_[Instrumental / Sax solo]_

I hope  
life treats you kind  
And I hope  
you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy  
and happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
_[Repeat]_

I, I will always love  
You...  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh

And then we waited to see who they wanted to sing at their wedding.

* * *

Here is a preview of the next chaptr, which will be longer. Trust me.

* * *

MPOV-

I woke up in a sweat. Again. My silk nightgown clung to me.

''Jacob,'' I whispr into the dark, my hands grabbing the sheets on his side of the bed. Nothing.

I turned on the light, and instead of finding my hot ass husband, I see a note.

On patrol. Will be back in the morning. Sleep well.

Stay Mine, Jacob.

I sighed, and decided to get up. It was only two in the morning, but I knew I;d never be able to get back to sleep when there was a possibility he might not come back.

I heard a crash downstairs, and I went to the kitchen to find Jake Michels sitting in the middle of several pots and pans.

''Jake...what thr heck are you doing,'' I asked.

''I making breakfast for you,'' he answers, a proud smile lighting up his face.

''Honey, its too early for breakfast. But if you are hungry, you can have a quick snack,'' I said.

''Yay! I want chicken,'' he smiles.

Chicken nuggets it is.

Until you hear a knock on the door.

* * *

DPOV-

''Brady, you have got to get the hell out of my house! Katherine Ellen will be here tomorrow,'' I grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

It was two a.m. He should not be babysitting this late. I don't care if he did imprint, she was still my baby girl She was mine, not his!

And that's when I heard her high-pitched wail ring through out the house..

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated, I am just upset we had to push the wedding to December. Please R and R.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer- I am not Stephanie Meyer, so I do not own Twilight.

* * *

MPOV-

I woke up in a sweat. Again. My night gown was stuck to my body, and my bangs were matted to my forehead.

And my husband was patrolling. Again.

I looked at the clock, which read three a.m.

Well shit. This was the fourth time I'd woken up in sweat. And that's just this week.

Suddenly I leaped out of bed, a bd red to the bathroom.

The bile rose, and I vomited into the toilet. I felt like crap for several reasons, which I will now bore you with.

I'd woken up a total of eighteen times with a bad dream this month. I have been throwing up for the past three days, and my husband was never home.

I needed to talk to the one person who always seemed to give a crap: my dad.

The kids where with Rose and Emmett because I thought Jake would be home earlier so we could..yea I'm not even going to say it.

I pulled on a pair of skinny leg jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a hoodie. I pulled on my converses and walked out the house and to daddy's house.

He opened the door before I was even on the porch.

''Hi daddy,'' I smiled.

''Hi, angel,'' he smiled before kissing my forehead.

''Daddy.. I have been throwing up for the past few nights...can you see what is wrong,''' I asked

''Sure,'' he awnsered before leading me upstairs to his examination room.

I wasn't really paying attention as he walked around the room, gathering various instruments.

I was thinking about how well Jacob had handled a lot of the shit that had been dumped on us: Our baby almost dying, m being taken by the Volturi, my telling him about my r-r...and a lot of the other shit that has happened.

''Micha,'' daddy said, his gold eyes angry and hurt...what was wrong?

''Daddy? What's wrong,'' I asked.

''Micha...you're pregnant.

This was terrible. Jacob and I had just out that if I ever got pregnant again, due to my last two difficult pregnancies, I would never survive. I'd die while giving birth or immediately afterwards.

I got up and left. Not sayinbg goodbye, because I was two distracted worrying about how Jacob would react.


	39. Chapter 39

_JPOV-_

_ ''You're what?,'' I asked._

_ How the hell did I get her pregnant again! I knew this was gonna happen. But o. I had to make love to her. I had to take her as mine and make love to her. _

_ How could this have possibly happened? We've only made love only done it six times in the last month.: once in the closet right before Embry and Dana's wedding rehearsel, once last week in the backseat, once in the shower, and about three times when she was supposed to be getting ready for work and had to call in ''sick''._

_ ''I am pregnant,'' she sighed._

_ MPOV-_

_ ''Shitm;; he whisepered._

_ And now for the hard part._

_ ''Remember the bad news thing I told you about...''I whispered._

_ ''I thought the fact that you ar going to die when you give birth to our baby was the bad part,'' he said uneasily._

_ ''No. That's a bad part. But the bad part is...well...I'm not 100% sure its yours.''_

_ JPOV-_

_ I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. Like I had been given a thousand paper cuts then dumped in lemon juice. Like I'd shown up to school in my underwear. Again._

_ ''Micha what the hell,'' I growled._

_ ''Jacob just listen to me I can honestly explain,'' she said._

_ ''I'm sire the hell you can,'' I spat,''You stay the hell away frome me.''_

_ ''Listen Jacob, I don't have to explain anyth-,'' she began before I cut her off._

_ ''Shut up! You filthy little shit! I can't even look at you,'' I spat. No I really spat near her._

_ And I didn't mean any of it. It's just my anger talking. My wolf._

_ ''NOW TELL ME WHOSE BABY IT IS RIGHT NOW!,'' I screamed as I began to shake._

_ ''Mine!,'' somone shouted from behind me._

_ I turned and saw the last person I'd expect coming out of the forest; Embry._

_ Embry Call. My best friend. Seriously what the hell?_

_ He looked at Micha with look I didn't fully understand._

_ ''Yeah. It's Embry's,'' Micha whispered._

_ ''Embry...how the hell could you do this,'' I screamed._

_ ''I-,'' he began before I cut him off._

_ ''You-,'' I began before somone cut me off._

_ ''What's going on,'' Dana asked as she came up behind me._

_ ''I'm pregnant,'' Micha whimpered._

_ ''And it's mine,'' Embry whispered._

_ Dana didn't say anything. She just walked forwad and slapped Micha across the face._

_ ''You bitch! How the hell could you do this to me?,'' she screamed, furious._

_ ''Dana listen,'' Embry began._

_ ''No I want a divorce I don't have to put up with this bull shit!,'' she screamed._

_ ''Same here! Micha get all of that shit and leave...or I'll eave and take the kids with me!''_

_ ''No Jacob just listen!,'' Micha begged._

_ ''Dana listen to me,'' Embry pleaded._

And that was three months ago. And I haven't seen Micha or Embry since.

MPOV-

Embry and I where living together in an apartment, not knowing what else to do.

I was sitting on the couch dressed in a pair of sweats, a grey hoodie, and holding a small trash can that I was barfing into.

''Why the hell did you lie,'' I whimpered.

''And let him keep yelling at you? He was about to phase on you, Micha,'' Embry said from his spot by the window.

''We need to tell them,'' I whispered.

''If we tell them the truth, they are gonna be so pissed off,'' he whispered,

''Well you and I know the truth, so maybe they should too,'' I reasoned.

''Are we really gonn tll them what the Volturri said,'' he whispered.

''YYes. And if they don't believe us...if he doesn't believe me at least she might blieve you,'' I whspered.

''It's like you don't know her at all,'' he smirked.

On that note, we made our way back to La Push.

APOV-

Okay...so th Volturri are coming, And ow th hell am I going to tell the others?

They want something...but my vision is to blurry. I can't tell what thy are coming for...

One thing I know is that I have to tell everyone else.


	40. We Need A Plan

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, so I do not own Twilight.

* * *

MPOV-

I was in the car with Embry. We pulled up to Jacob's house.

I timidly made my way up to the house and knocked on the door.

''What the hell are you doing here,'' Jacob asked as he opened the door.

''I,'' began before I was cut off.

''MOMMA!,'' two high voices cried.

I looked and saw my children running towards me.

Jake Michels was five now. He was wearing blue jeans,black shoes, and a brown turtleneck. Nayeli was three and wearing a long sleeved short, a black sleeveless jumper that stopped at her knees, black Mary Janes, orange ankle socks, and her hair was in two low pigtails.

I smiled and kneeled down for them to both come and hug me.

''Mommy,'' Nayeli smiled before kissing my cheek.

''Momma where were you,'' Jake Michels asked.

''Kiddies, I will talk to you later but for now Daddy and I need to have a talk,'' I explained.

The kids shrugged and ran back upstairs.

''Talk,'' Jacob said.

''Jacob..I love you. And this is not Embry's baby. I can't tell you whose it is..but the Volturri is coming for me.,'' I said in a rush, but I knew he heard me.

* * *

EPOV-

''Dana at least let me see my kids,'' I begged.

''Fine,'' she agreed reluctantly.

''Dad,'' I heard a male voice say from the stairs.

l looked and saw my two yer old son, Zacharia Michel.

''Dad!,'' he smiled before running over and jumping in my arms.

''Hey there, little man,'' I smiled at my son.

Since it was only seven in the morning and he didn't go to day care yt, he was wearing his pajamas, and his short, shaggy black hair was a mess.

''Daddy!,'' Kathrine Ellen cried with a delighted smile on her face.

She ran towards me. Her brown hair was in two messy black pig tails, and she had on her pink pajamas.

''Hey baby girl,'' I smiled as I held her close.

''Kids. Go upstairs. Mommy and Daddy need to talk,'' she said.

The kids sighed before walking back upstairs.

* * *

8 HOURS LATER-

APOV-

I looked around at the faces in the room: Bella, Jasper, Edward, Esme, Emily, Carlisle, Emett, Rosalie, Jacob, Embry, Dana, Micha, Leah, Sam, Quil, Seth, Paul, Brady, Collin, and Jared.

''It's not clear what they want,'' I began '',But what is clear is that the Volturri is coming. And soon. Since they do not have their plan together, I do not know exactly when. And I won't know until they make their decision. But we need to make a plan. Now.''

* * *

(A/N Please Review. Next Chapter starts in Alice's POV)


	41. Chapter 41

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I am not Stephani Meyer. I am blond.

* * *

JPOV-

Our imprints. The soul reason for us to live. Gone.

The Volturri probably had them. Our poor imprints where probably scared and waiting for us...

Now don't get m wrong. I'm not sexist. But based on previous events...let's just say they have depended on us.

And I am sure that they are waiting for me and the other wolves to com help them.

* * *

MPOV-

All of us imprints locked in one room, duct tape on our mouths.

Kelly, Kim, Emily, Rachel, Claire, Dana, and myself -in that order- in a palace.

''Well what are we gonna do with them,'' Marcus asked, his eyes on Kelly.

I didn't like the way he was looking at her.

The bad news: We'd all been taken from our houses.

The good news: They'd at least changed us into clean clothes.

''Now, now...let's not scare them any more than they are,'' Aro said as he touched Emily's scarred cheek.

Emily's eyes tightened, and she jerked her head away.

''You will learn not to make a vampire angry,'' he spat before roughly grabbing her face and kissing her cheek and neck.

She looked as horrified as I felt. Who the hell did Aro think he was.

Oh yea. He thought he was the greates vampire to ever walk the world.

''So here is what is going to happen: We want your little mutts here so we can kill them. And we figure that if your little dog husbands and boyfriend are killed, the Cullend will want to get us. And we kill them,'' Dimitri said as if we where having a casual conversation while sipping lemonade on the porch.

I looked at Emily, dressed in a sleeveless white sun dress that stopped at her knees, Her eyes where wide with fear and she was shaking her head furiously.

''Refuse, and the kids...'' that's all Felix sneered, looking at Dana the whole time.

Dana's eyes where closed, and tears where spilling on to her blue, strapless, knee length gown.

''Kim...Kelly...,''Cauis whispered, voice full of passion, ''Posso farti felice .. darti tutto quello che hai sempre voluto.''

Kim and Kelly stared at him..Kim was dressed in the same gown as dana only hers was green. Kelly's was black.

''Claire,'' Marcus said to the twelve year old imprint,''Ti aspetterò per sempre per te.''

''Micha,'' Alec whispered as he kissed my head and held my shivering frame, ''Io sono molto meglio per voi che Jacob. Posso amarti e proteggerti. Sono in grado di farvi sentire come la principessa che si meritano di essere. Io voglio che tu sia sempre con me, e io farò qualsiasi cosa per te. È il nome e si può avere...and you look sexy in that purple dress.''

''Gentlmen, let them be. They need there rest,''Aro said,

And they left us, alone, cold, and confused. But more afraid than anthing else.

''W-what are we gonna do,'' Claire asked.

''I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We are going to get off our asses and stop being damsels in distress. We're gonna save our boys. Now here's the plan.'' Emily said, taking charge just like Sam.

And boy would Sam Uley would be proud of his wife.


	42. Chapter 42

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I don't.

MPOV-

I folded my arms across my chest,''No.''

''Just eat it,'' Alec groaned, the frustration evident in his silky voice.

I glared at him from across the table. I would have been lying if I said he wasn't beautiful. A monster, but a beautiful monster

''I'm not hungry,'' I say as I push the bowl of food away from myself.

''If you don't eat, you'll die,'' he whisspers.

''And wouldn't that be a treat for you? You wouldn't have to worry about the stubborn imprint fighting you for her life. Just drink her blood and leave her,'' I said, my voice full of venom that not even Aro could muster.

''If you think that's all you're worth to me,'' he growls uexpectedly ,''Then you're sadly mistaken.''

He gets up and leaves the room, and I stand there.

He actually terrified me for a second. For a second I thought my blood would be in hi soon.

But my maternal instincts keep in, and for some reason I am stalking out after the hormonal teen vampire.

''Look at me,'' I say when I reach him.

He sits on my bed and pats the spot next to him.

I sit, ''Tell me why. And don't give me any shit ecause you know exactly what I'm talking about.''

''I want you. That dog doesn;t know how to treat you right. He could hurt you. I could, too, ut I will be so gentle I'd take care of you and your beautiful kids. I know you can do etter than him. Just give me a chance. I can give you all of the things you'll ever want,'' Alec says, looking me deeply in the eyes.

To say that I was shocked would e an understatment.

''Alec,'' I begin ,''I can't be happy without him. Or my kids. I need them, there my reason for living.''

''He's a mutt!,'' Alec snaps ,''A dog. I'll give you kids, if that's what you want. Better kids and beautiful.''

''What the hell is it gonna take for you to let me go,'' I whisper ,'You've taken me from my family. You kidnapped my friends. Why?''

''Obviously you would help the Volturri if you where with us. You're smart now, but imagine if you where a vampire. Think about it, Micha. Think about the power, You and I and the rest of the Volturri, ruling the vampire world. Sure, we do already. But there are those vampires that don't listen. And with you, even the _Cullens _will be eating out of hands.''

I've always been a little imperialistic, and the thought sent an unexpected wave of intrigue through me. I'd be vampire royalty. But my heart comes first, and Jacob is my heart.

''What will it take for you to leave me alone, Alec.''

He looks at me, and I am feintly sure that if he could blush he would.

''You mean that? If I let you go you''ll give me what I want?''

''Yes. I'm a girl of my world.''

He brings his mouth to my ear, and I am sure that he's going to say every vampire's desire: blood.

In a voice that is just aboce a whisper, he makes his command:

''Let me help you.''


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

''Why would you possibly want to help,''' I ask.

''You are miserable here'' he says,''I see that now.''

''Alec...'' Imurmur

He walks towards the window and looks out. If he was human he'd probably be crying.

''Alec..it's not you. Honestly. It's just that..I can't be happy without him He's my world.''

Kim'sPOV-

Jared. Jared. Jared. My heartbeat to the sound of his name.

How did this..this vampire guy expect me to be happy without Jared.

We'd only just begun our lives together.. I had so many dreams about him and me. We'd have kids, married and living in a gorgeous house in La Push.

''Why are you so stubborn,'' Marcus groaned into his hands

''Because I am,'' I sneer as my arms cross across my chest.

''You realize you could do better than that mutt,''

''Don't,'' I snap,'' you dare talk about him.''

''Do you honestly think if it weren't for imprinting he would have noticed you,'' he spits

Of course I know Jared wouldn't have noticed me. I'd be the plain girl that he could always gett a penil from. The girl who was good enough to be friends with, but never good ebnough to date.

But was I about to let Marcus know that? Hell no.

''Yes,'' I smirk.

''Kimberly, think of how much I can-''

''You don't have to do anything buy keep your arms and hands to yourself,'' I spit coldly.

''You remind me of her, you know,''' he sighed.

''Who,'' I asked

Didyme, my first wife. She was as stubborn as you are, and equally as beautiful,'' he smiled.

''Whatt happened,'' I asked.

''She...died,'' he says.

I sighed. Now I felt bad. I'd hurt his feelings and his heart.

''Kim,'' he asked.

''What,'' I asked him back.

''I'm gonna help you.''

KellyPOV-

''NO!,'' I scream as I run down the hall.

Felix had been chasing my for the past hour at human pace to keep it fair. He was trying to get me to eat, considering I have lost too much weight.

''Get back here, Kelly!,'' he snarled.

''What are you gonna do?,'' he asks.

''I'm a vampire,'' he growled as he grabbed me by the waist and dragged me tp the kitchen,''You're no match.''

I rolled my eyes as I sat in the chair and he placed macaroni and cheese in front of me.

Seth's favorite.

Of course I still thought aboout him all the time. We haven''t even kissed yet. And now we never would.

Why would fate give you somebody to love, and then have them taken away.

As Avril Lavigne once put,''When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing to. When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay...I miss you.''

Seth was my life. He was the reason that, after years of abuse and being called worthless, that I decided life was maybe worth living. He was my hope and the reason I never gave up anymore. The reason I stopped cutting myself.

I must of been lost in my world for a while, because when I looked up Cauis was looking sad.

''What,'' I snap.

Can't a teenage girl dwell in her on heartbreak.

''I know you don't like it, and you may even despise me more than anything else. But I care about you,'' he whispered in my hear.

I scowled in disgust.

''Which is why I wanna help you,'' he whispers.

Sure as hell didn't see that coming.

CPOV-

''So who's that,'' Felix asked as he pointed to the television. Again.

''Tina,'' I say through clenched teeth.

''And who's he,'' he asked ,''What the heck are we even watching.''

''For the ninettenth time, you ass hole, we are wathcing Glee that is Kurt, that's Mercedes, and that is Rachel!,'' I snapped before turning to watch the screen.

''Oh,'' he said.

When a commercial came on, he turned towards me.

''What,'' I snap.

''Look...just let me-,,'' he sais before I cut him off.

''No,'' I say.

''Let me help you,'' he whispers.

Hmm...


End file.
